Ice Skates & Guitar Strings
by ReyZel616
Summary: Perfection. That was all she strived to be, or more so what her parents wanted her to be. Every decision was made for her, including the things that were supposed to make her 'happy'. Elsa's life begins to change the moment she meets one of the school's bad boys, Jack Frost. However looks may be deceiving, he's about to teach her perfection doesn't lead to true happiness...
1. Prologue

My hands were shaking as I held the paper up and read through my words one last time. I wanted to make sure everything I wanted to say was down; otherwise I'd have to start over. This shouldn't be such a big deal, I've written many letters before; so why should this one matter?  
_Because it's the only one that matters. _  
"Elsa?" My sister knocked on my door, breaking me free from my trance before my tears could spill once more. I looked up and smiled at her, despite hearing the odds only moments ago. She returned the favour by wiping her tear stained cheeks and giving me one of her heartwarming grins.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her as she walked over to my side.  
"Says the one in the hospital bed." She tried to make a joke as she took the empty seat by my bed. "I should be asking you that question."  
"Well, I'm getting annoyed. The monitors around me keep on beeping and it's really irritating." I admitted as I folded up the piece of parchment and shoved it in an envelope. Anna chuckled.  
"Well unlike you I love the monitors, the beeping means you're still alive." She pointed out.  
"I guess so, but honestly I think I'm going to go insane if I don't get out of here soon." I sighed as I leaned into the pillows. Random thoughts began to flow in my head; like how the heck is everyone taking this so harshly? I mean I'm the one who's sick, why am I the one who's not crying?  
"Where is he?" Anna's voice interrupted my thoughts. I felt a small laugh escape me thinking about what he's most likely doing right now.  
"He's letting off some steam." I answered. "Why do you think everything here's still in one piece?"  
"You let him go out alone?" she asked. "Is that really such a good idea?"  
"I know what he needs Anna. And after hearing my possible outcomes… Just give him time to cool down and then he'll be back." I answered.  
"Hopefully not when mom and dad are around."  
"I know, but we can't stop it if it happens." I sighed. My sister slumped in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, signaling she was deep in thought; most likely thinking about the possible outcomes of their interaction. The first time wasn't pretty, who knows what will happen this time.  
"Hey, could you do me a favour?" I asked.  
"Yeah, anything." Anna replied as she sat up straight. I sat up and handed her the envelope.  
"Could you, um, give that to him? Not now or anytime soon, but when it's the right time." I requested.  
"And by right time you mean…?" she trailed off, but I nodded knowing that she knew when in particular.  
"Yeah, or give it back to me when I ask for it." I added.  
"Of course." She nodded. "I'll keep this safe. I promise." I smiled and looked down at the blank envelope.  
"Wait, I have to write the name." I said as I clicked open my pen. She handed me back the envelope and I began to engrave his name on the surface. It was a name that I never knew would change my life; the name that will forever be in the memories of my loved ones; the name of the man who hold my heart in his hands.  
_Jack Frost._

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the start of my second Jelsa fic. It's just the prologue, I know it's short but there's more coming. Hopefully you'll like this fic just as much as Beware His Frozen Heart. If you haven't read that fic yet, well i suggest you do. :) Tel me what you think so far, even though nothing happened. Hopefully i'll post again soon, but we'll see considering i have a jam packed schedule for the next few weeks -_- Anywho Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 1- A 'Fresh' Start

**DISCLAIMER:_ The characters in this fiction belong to Disney and DreamWorks... With a few acceptions with my origional characters. But most of these characters I DO NOT OWN._**  
**_WARNING! This fiction is rated M for language, descriptions of rape, violence and possibly the use of drugs. If you cannot handle any of these, then i suggest you turn away now otherwise keep reading this fanfiction. You have been warned._**

"_Don't! Stop!" I cried as they ran their hands all over me._  
_ "I thought she was knocked out!" One of them huffed._  
_ "She was! Blaze is such a liar; he said this shit would last for hours, not fucking minutes." The one holding me from behind hissed._  
_ "Somebody help me Please!" I screamed as I tried to thrash out of their hold. They held my hands behind me. One was right up in my face, so when he leaned in I sunk my teeth into the first bit of flesh they could reach and tore it off. He yelped out in pain and backed off. I then launched my head back, hitting something hard and hearing a sickening crunch. They released me for a moment, so I tried to run for it. Then a fist dug its way in my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Arms were wrapped around me yet again as I tried to find the fight in me._  
_ "She broke my nose!" An aggravated voice exclaimed._  
_ "So?! THIS BITCH RIPPED OFF MY FUCKING EAR!" The one who was holding me screamed._  
_ "Knock her out dude!" one of their voices said. A hand covered my mouth and seconds later something smashed into the side of my head. I dazed and tried to come to my senses before something worse could happen, but another blow crashed down on my head causing me to black out. _

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up from my bed. My heart was racing, my lungs kept demanding more air and I was covered in a thick layer of sweat. It had been nearly five years since the incident, yet those dark and disgusting memories kept haunting my dreams; especially since I moved back here, they have become more vivid.  
"Elsa?" My sister groaned as she opened my door. "Are you okay?" I feel bad for waking my 18 year- old sister at 3AM; Then again it wasn't my idea to get a dorm with her in the first place.  
"Yeah." I panted. "Sorry, go back to sleep."  
"Are you sure? I can stay up with you if you want." She offered with a yawn.  
"I'm fine." I practically snapped. "Go to sleep. It's 3:30. I'll wake you up later." She nodded her sleepy head and made her way back to her room. I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. I knew coming back here was a mistake; that's why father moved us away from California in the first place, to get rid of the memories. Of course we just had to come back because he went from Vice President to CEO of his company. And naturally Anna and I had no say in it; not to mention mother's choice of word to 'get over it, it happened five years ago.' No mother, you don't just get over things like that; you wouldn't know; you have a perfect little life.  
Who am I kidding? Hating on my parents isn't going to do anything, especially since they've done nothing but support me my entire life. I at least owe it to them to get out of university, get a good job and support myself. That's all they wanted from me, but I wish they didn't go through such drastic measures to make it a reality.  
I groaned realizing that the blanket of sleep had been taken from me. I might as well plan through everything now. I pushed my blanket off of me and swung my legs off the edge of my bed. I sat at my desk and pulled out my schedule for the semester, as well as the map mother provided for me.  
"You have to take a bus to get from this building to your next one." Anna pointed out of nowhere.  
"I thought you were sleeping." I smiled as I observed the route she mapped out.  
"Jet lag I guess." She shrugged as she looked at my schedule and made sour faces when she saw my classes.  
"It's a one hour difference."  
"Hey now, jet lag really gets to me." She tried to defend.  
"Whatever." I sighed and changed the subject. "Why is this campus so big?"  
"It's DDU. What did you expect?"  
"That there would be far less students."  
"Well they do have a lot of the best programs here." Anna reminded me.  
"That's true; but I'm not too sure all these students are top notch." I admitted. "Like did you notice that it smelled coming up here?"  
"That's what university students do Elsa." She scoffed. "You'd know if you came out with me once in a while." I stopped writing in my planner.  
"Anna, how many times do we have to go through this?" I sighed.  
"We've talked about it too much. I don't need to hear it again." She whined. I agree with her; I hate whenever we talk about that stuff. She has to accept the fact that I may never go to a party in my life time, unless my parents tell me to do so.  
"Fine." I stated as I continued to plan out my day. "Go back to sleep Anna, I'll wake you up so you can get ready." She looked hurt when I said that, but nodded and exited my room. I always feel bad for shutting her out, but she needs to learn how to grow up soon…

"It's only been 5 minutes since we left the dorm." I said to Anna who kept trying to rub the sleep from her eyes; or maybe the dust from the fall breeze. I honestly have no clue as to how she managed to get ready in three minutes; and by get ready I mean shower, put on her sweater and jean and braid her hair. I needed at least an hour to properly shower, brush my hair and pull on the right clothing. I wish I had my sister's mad skills sometimes.  
"It feels like hours." Anna whined. I rolled my eyes and continued reading through my mental health textbook. We were walking to our first building of the day. We were lucky enough that both of our first classes were in the same building, probably father's doing if you ask me. I was really getting into the statistics of anxieties when I bumped into someone, causing me to fall over.  
"Watch it nerd." Her vial voice hissed. I looked up at her to see her piercing grey eyes. Her long, wavy, salt and pepper hair accented her face to make her look more vicious. Not to mention her maroon shirt, black skinnies, combat boots, piercings and stud jewellery to give her even more of an edge.  
"Gothel." A guy's voice snapped from behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." His appearance didn't look any kinder than hers. He had abnormally pale skin and spikey jet black hair. Unlike her, he wore all black and had a number of piercings as well as tattoos covering every inch of his arms and neck. I swear he wears contacts because nobody's eyes could naturally be that shade of yellow.  
The girl gave me one last glance before rolling her eyes and walking back to her group. There were about three more of them, but I didn't focus on any of them. All except one in particular, just because he stood out. His back was towards me, but he was the only one with silver hair, making him stand out like a candle in the darkness.  
"What a bitch." Anna remarked as she helped me up.  
"Just leave them be Anna. I highly doubt that we'll see them again." I sighed as I brushed myself off.  
"We better not! I nearly slugged that cunt in the face for stepping on your book and her bitchy attitude." Anna raged.  
"Language." I scolded. "Wait, she did what?" I looked down at the round. Sure enough, my new textbook was open, pages down and a boot print imbedded on the cover. When I picked it up the paged were folded, ruining the crisp feeling of the new book.  
"Seriously now?" I whined as I tried to fold the pages back and wipe off the cover.  
"Need me to give her a few swipes? Cause I'll do it." Anna offered as she cracked her knuckles and searched the crowd for her.  
"No, I need you to get to class Anna." I pleaded as I practically dragged her into the building. "Remember that you're a freshmen."  
"Yeah, but it's both of our first days, so technically that makes you a freshmen too." She pointed out as we walked into the atrium.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get to class." I smiled. Anna hugged me goodbye and made her way to her first class. I knew she had her class on a different floor since she gave me her schedule and begged for me to help her map out her route. She was on the first floor, while I had my first class on the second floor, lecture room 3. When I walked in, students were already taking their seats in the 50 seat classroom. The only seats available were at the very front of the class or the very back of the class. Me being me, I sat in the front to make a good impression; however I took the seat at the end of the row so I wasn't in the centre. What? I didn't want to look like a total teacher's pet… on the first day at least. Within minutes, almost all the seats in the small room were full, and a big man wearing a red suit and had a white mustache and white hair walked in; my professor.

**_Hey guys! So yeah this is the first official chapter of my newest Jelsa fanfiction. I hope you guys like this one just as much as my first one because i can tell you right now that this is VERY different from the other one. But yeah, tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't that long, but i usually start my chapters short and make them longer as the book progresses. Nonetheless i hope you enjoyed it. I may not post again for awhile because, A) my family from Vancouver's here, 2)i have to go to a wedding in chicago on thursday and i'm staying there till Monday... i think, and D) school is starting soon here -_-. It starts on September 2nd... so yeah. i'll try to post when i can! Luv you all! Happy Reading ;) _**


	3. Chapter 2- Classes & Introductions

"Good morning!" The teacher greeted. "Welcome to Mental Health 301. I am Professor Weastleton, and I will be your professor for this semester until I am told otherwise."  
"Excuse me?" someone whispered beside me. I turned to meet a gut around my age with striking green eyes and longish brown hair. He wore baggy jeans, a red sweater and square glasses; not a bad look on him.  
"Is someone sitting here?" he asked. I shook my head as motioned for him to take a seat.  
"Thanks. I don't really like sitting in the back, I can't hear the teacher talking." He admitted as he settled down in his seat.  
"No problem. I feel the same way." I smiled. Before he could say anything else, I turned away from him; I wasn't really looking to meet anyone today.  
"You all have to fill out a quick questionnaire, not my policy, but it's for the school's benefit. I'll give you 10 minutes to fill it out before we begin the lecture." Our professor said in a rude tone. He didn't even bother to hand separate stacks to each row, he just gave all the papers to one person and stalked back to his desk.  
"Wow. What a tool." The guy beside me snorted as he handed me a sheet.  
"I know right." I agreed.  
"He kind of looks like a possum."  
"Try weasel." I added.  
"That's a good one. Professor Weasel-Town." I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. The professor stood up and began to write something on the board. I couldn't help but notice he posture.  
"It's like he has a stick up his ass." He commented. I found an unexpected giggle escape my lips; this guy was actually pretty funny, I could tell. He smiled at my giggling towards his observation.  
"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock… the third." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"  
"Elsa Arendelle." I answered.  
"Arendelle? That sounds familiar." He thought.  
"Common last name." I rushed before he could think about where he's heard it.  
"Okay then. Are you new here? Because the only people who take their orientation packages to their classes are newbies and teacher's pets." He observed the items on the little desk in front of me.  
"Yeah, I'm new; to this school at least. I used to live here five years ago." I admitted.  
"What made you move? Or is that too much of a touchy subject for someone you just met to know?" he asked.  
"Yeah it's personal; so could we drop it for now?" I asked timidly.  
"Sure." He agreed and allowed me to finish the survey. It was just a simple questionnaire; do we live in dorms? How did we get to the campus? What program are we in?  
"Alright, hand the papers to the front and we can begin." Professor Weasel-Town announced.

"Excuse me." I pardoned as I tried to get through the crowd. I needed to take the shuttle to get to my final lecture of the day. It was in the building on the other side of this huge campus. Good thing the school provided a shuttle; otherwise I'd be paying hundreds of dollars just for bus tickets.  
"Coming through!" A familiar guy voice said from behind me. I turned to see Hiccup trying to shove his way through the crowd. We made slight eye contact, but then someone shoved me aside almost knocking me to my knees. People kept shoving, causing me to lose balance and trip. I felt feet step on my hands and legs; forget the condition of my books if I couldn't even get up. A hand grasped my arm and hauled me up before I could actually get trampled.  
"You okay?" he asked. When my eyes focused on his face, I saw that familiar dork expression.  
"Yeah, thanks Hiccup." I smiled as I brushed myself off and gathered my things.  
"Are you done for today? Or do you still have more classes?" he asked as we started walking.  
"I have one more class, but it's on the other side of the campus." I answered as I held onto his arm to avoid getting trampled again. "The Winter's building I believe."  
"The one you have to take the shuttle for?" he asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I'm headed there too. I have co-op at the vet across the street." He said as he finally pulled us out of the crowd.  
"You want to be a vet?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I like animals, so yeah." He admitted. "Come on, we're going to miss it." He scurried. We ran over to the station and spotted our bus.  
"You need your student I.D to get on." Hiccup informed me as he dug in his pockets to get his out. Luckily mine was in the front pocket of my bag. I flashed my card at the driver and hopped on the bus. There were no more seats, so Hiccup and I had to stand. More students filed into the tight space, pressing Hiccup and I against the walls to the side.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be so up close and personal to a girl I just met." He chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it." I laughed. "It's not your fault."  
"No, it's just, um…" he trailed. Just then his phone rang in his pocket. Hiccup quickly fished it out and answered it before anyone could hear more of his embarrassing ringtone, the original Pokémon theme song.  
"Hey babe." He answered. There was a murmur from the other end, causing a smile to stretch on his face. "Yeah, I'll meet you later… I can go to your dorm if you want to… Are you sure? Do you even remember what it looks like or where it is?... Okay. Meet me there at 8… Love you too babe."  
"Who knew the dork actually had a girl under his arm?" I teased.  
"Is that surprising at all?"  
"Nope. Not at all." I smiled. He blushed a little and looked at his feet.  
"Her name's Astrid." He spoke.  
"How'd you two meet?"  
"We've known each other since we were kids; she just didn't want to be friends with me. She was the more popular girl and I was the dork. Then one day I finally got the balls to ask her out to semi-formal in junior year."  
"And she said yes to the dork." I finished.  
"Actually, she rejected me horribly." He chuckled. "She had a boyfriend at the time…; he was a dick."  
"Then how did you get her?" he smiled at my question.  
"I have this little hideaway back home. It's a small cliff that looks over the forest and lake we live by. Since I didn't go to semi-formal I went there to stargaze. I thought I was the only one who knew about that place, but guess who showed up?" he revealed.  
"She didn't!" I gasped.  
"She did. Turns out it was her hideaway too. Her boyfriend cheated on her that night, so she just needed a place to be alone. She found me instead; and here we are almost five years later." He said. Before I could tease Hiccup about being a hopeless romantic, the shuttle came to a stop. We got off the bus as fast as we could; it was getting really stuffy in there.  
"Do you want me to walk you to your building?" he offered.  
"No, I'm fine. I don't want to make you late." I declined. He nodded…  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." He started. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, see you." I waved and walked away. He walked in the opposite direction, leaving me to enter my final class of the day. Since class started in a minute, I had to take a seat in the very front_again_; at the edge of the row _again. _I'm fine with that though, I need to hear the lesson. This lecture hall was way smaller than my other classes' it could probably hold 40 people at most.  
"Alright, alright, let's get started," my professor called out to settle down the class. It took me awhile to realize that his outfit was mainly red except for his brown boots. At least they complimented his snow white hair and beard.  
"I am Professor North and welcome to Human Emotion Psychology 311." He greeted. "And based on the fact that none of you gasped and raced out of here, I'm guessing you're all in the correct classroom." There were a few giggles that came from the class, myself included.  
"However, if you are a student who just held in their gasp and really is in the wrong class, then I do advise you to leave if you wish. I won't take any offense, but you will be missing out on a fantastic course if you choose to leave." He finished before clasping his hands together. At that moment, the door practically flew open, and a student stepped in. He had a tall and slender figure and wore all black; black V-neck, baggy black jeans and black combat boots. Not to mention his black, studded cuffs on his wrists, tattoos on his arms and piercings on his face and ears. The sight of his silver hair made my memory click; he was part of that group earlier.  
"Mr. Frost." Professor greeted. "Glad to see you again."  
"Can't say the same for you North." He smirked as he casually walked in to find a seat. Murmurs washed over the class; either these two ere close, or he had the nerve to be that rude to the professor on the first day.  
"Visiting or joining this class?" North questioned.  
"Believe it or not sit, but I'm attending this class." He responded.  
"Then take a seat Frost, you're late." North said in a serious yet semi-amused tone. He nodded and walked over to the now only empty seat; beside me. As he walked closer, every girl he passed by either nearly fainted or suffered a severe blush. The only time I could get a really good look at him was by the time he got to his seat. I only now noticed just how blue his eyes were, how tall and lean he was… how handsome he was. However, unlike all of the other girls, I wasn't really phased by him. I guess I was looking at him for some time because I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. He gave me a hard expression, but I looked away before he could see my blush of embarrassment. Thank goodness I let my hair down today; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make the curtain of my locks between us.  
"Let's begin shall we?" Professor interrupted the awkward encounter. He went to his desk and obtained a stack of paper from his briefcase. "This is your syllabus for this course. It outlines the main topics within this semester. You'll notice that this class is going to be different from any other. Majority of your final grade will be based on application; 80% to be exact." I looked through the syllabus searching for how to get those marks, but they were nowhere to be found.  
"Wait, sir!" someone in the back called out. "None of our other classes are graded like this."  
"That's because nobody on this campus teaches their classes like me." Professor explained. I could practically feel all of the confusion from everyone else in the room. It's the first day, and we find out we have such a perplexing class. I glanced back at the boy beside me; he had an amused look on his face rather than a confused one.  
"Why can't you teach us like the other professors?!" One aggravated voice exclaimed.  
"Because this class is not like any other class in your program." North replied. "If you'd allow me to explain then maybe you'll understand." That statement got everyone to shut up.  
"This class is Human Emotion Psychology. Yes, I can give you work from the textbook, but you cannot truly understand this class until you yourself go through several exercises to, how shall I put this? Find yourself." He explained. "That being said, there will be things covered from your textbook, but there will be more than ¾s of your final mark will be in these." North held up a black leather notebook in the air for all of us to see. In fact, he had already take stacks of them to hand out to everyone.  
"This is your journal." He explained as the books were being passed around. "You will write an entry in it every day from now until the day before your final exam. I will be collecting these journals every two weeks and keeping track of your progress from there. I will tell you now that I know when someone lies in their writing; if you do so then it is an automatic failure." I could practically hear the curses and groans coming from the other students; they probably though this course was going to be a breeze.  
"Furthermore, the more you pour yourself into each entry, the higher your marks will be. That is why this course has a fairly high success rate. The students who took this class and journals seriously achieved high 90s and 100s, while slackers and the people who bullshit their work got 0s." North revealed. If getting such a high grade is easy in this class, then surely everyone would take it seriously. Until-  
"You'll essentially be writing about your day and how you feel about the things that happened." I could hear the mental groans from the class. I looked around to find that each of them had the same expression of '_Seriously now?_' I shouldn't have looked because I accidentally made eye contact with the guy beside me again. He held my gaze and looked as if he was studying not only my face, but my entire being; it made my heart skip a little, and I felt yet another blush rise to my cheeks. I quickly averted my eyes and focused back to North.  
"Any questions before I give you your first entry?" he asked. The class remained silent; the concept was simple. Just write what you feel, then get the marks. North walked to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk.  
"Great, now this entry is due tomorrow." He started writing on the board. Everyone flipped open their books to jot down the assignment.  
"Very simple. I'll give you the rest of the period to work on it. We'll start the real work tomorrow." North said as he moved away from the board. Basically it was writing out a biography about us as if it was the back of a trading card; I got to work immediately.  
_Name: Elsa Arendelle_  
_Date of Birth: December 31st 1993_  
_Age: 21_  
_Field of Study: Major in Psychology, Minor in English_  
_Nationality: Norwegian_  
_Favourite Colour: Blue (Light)_  
_Favourite Song: Sweater Weather- The Neighbourhood_  
_Favourite Food: Chocolate_  
_Season of Choice: Winter_  
After that set of questions, they got more personal, tricky and specific.  
_Personal Quote/ Quote to Live By: "Life is a game. Maturity, intelligence and discipline are the keys to win."- Anon_  
_Favourite Experience & Why: Playing with my little sister when we were young. Neither of us had to worry about growing up._  
_Something you'd like to achieve in your lifetime: Making my parents proud._  
Then the last two questions made me stop because I didn't know the answers.  
_How do you see yourself?:_  
_Are you happy?:_  
"You are dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." North announced to the class. Everyone stood up almost all at once and scurried out the door. I gathered all of my books and got up to leave; until some moron shoved past me and made me drop all of my stuff. I groaned and bent down to pick my things up. I was piling my loose papers together when a cold hand overlapped mine to get the same thing.  
"You should really get a studier binder." He said. I looked up to see the silver haired guy helping me pick up my things.  
"Um, yeah." I blushed as I gathered everything up and scurried out of the room before having a conversation with him. I hurried to the station to wait for the next shuttle.  
"Make sure you have your I.D cards, otherwise pay a $7 fare." A worker informed. I dug through my bag to search for the piece of plastic what may as well be my life line. Crap, it was in that pocket, where is it?  
"You forgot this." A deep voice said as they held my card in front of my eyes. His dark cloths and tall structure were all I needed to clarify.  
"Thanks." I muttered as ii took it from his hands.  
"No problem Ms. Arendelle." He snickered as he turned to walk away.  
"Hey." I accidentally blurted. He looked back at me with a cocky expression.  
"It's not really fair that you know my name yet I don't know yours." I called out.  
"You don't need to worry about my name." he said.  
"Actually I do." I snapped. "It's an even trade of information. Now, what's your name?" he only chuckled and turned away.  
"Jack Frost." He said before walking away. "And trust me; you won't need to worry about me, since you're going to be the new CEO of EIA Industries." My blood ran cold' he knew who my father was. How rude of him… though he was right.  
'_Jack Frost'_ I thought. That's a name I'd have to look out for; I can feel it.

**_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it as long as i could to make up for the long wait. I regret to say that the wait may be a little longer because i still have to adjust to my classes. For example: HELP ME! PHYSICS IS GOING TO KILLL MEEEEEEE! or, I SIGNED UP FOR CHEMISTRY TO MAKE THINGS EXPLODE! NOT DO MATH! D''''''''''': Yeah yeah, i'll try to update at least once a week, but we'll see what happens. Only time will tell at this point. Yeah, so tell me what you think of the story so far, cause i think it's turning out pretty good :) This is my first AU so i hope it turns out as well as BHFH. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3- Shopping Encounters

The minute I walked through the door to my room, I flopped right on my bed face first. My eyes actually hurt from all of the note taking I took today, and my hand was cramping up because of the non-stop motion; I really have to get a laptop soon. I could feel my body start to drift to sleep, so I whipped my phone out of my pocket to summon Siri.  
"Wake me up in 15 minutes." I ordered.  
"Okay, I set an alarm for 6:48pm." She responded. I left my phone beside me and allowed my body to be covered by the blanket of sleep.

"Come on!" Theresa pleaded. "Just one party."  
"No, I'm okay." I declined. "People will be drinking and smoking weed; I'll pass."  
"Elsa, don't be so prude. You've never been to a party before, so could you just come out this once?" My friend Rick pleaded. "If you don't like it then we'll never bring you to one again." I put my pen down and closed my notebook.  
"Where is it?" I asked putting my stuff away.  
"Alice's house. It's right by the lake." Theresa responded.  
"Fine, I'll go if you promise never to badger me about going again and you don't throw me into the lake." I stated.  
"Wait… Are you in?" Rick asked. I sighed and got up from my desk.  
"Yeah, I'm in." I nodded. My two best friends jumped for joy and high-fived each other before leading me out of my house…

I groaned as the beginning guitar solo of an Arctic Monkeys song blasted from my phone. My body still felt heavy, but I forced myself off of my bed and ragged my bag to my puny desk. I flipped open my textbook and got working on all my assignments this semester. I literally touched the tip of my pen onto the paper when-  
"Elsa! STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!" Anna demanded as she busted into my room.  
"Hello to you too." I smirked as I set my pen down. "What's up?"  
"We need to go shopping. Like right now." She said.  
"Why? What do we need?"  
"Clothes, food, and some decorations for my room. It's so blank in there." She listed.  
"You can go for your stuff, I just need a laptop for school." I said getting up.  
"Fine, then let's go to Target. Walmart's always busy and messy." She suggested. I nodded and grabbed the keys to my car.

"17.3 inch screen, Intel core i7, 12 GB ram and 1TB hard drive." I read the tag of the laptop in front of me.  
"Is that good?" Anna asked.  
"Very good actually." I said. "Dad never taught you?"  
"No… You're daddy's little girl remember?"  
"So what does that make you? The mama's boy?" I teased.  
"Haha, very funny sister." She said. "How much is it?" I checked the tag and moved onto the next laptop.  
"Too expensive." I groaned.  
"You know dad would pay for it." Anna pointed out.  
"I know, but I want to pay for it myself." I explained. "AMD- A10, 15.6 inch screen, 8GB ram and 750GB hard drive."  
"$700. It's within my budget." I smiled. "We can get it later; let's get your stuff first." Anna immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the other isles.  
"I need a mirror first." She said as she started searching for one.  
"You have a full-length mirror on the door of your closet." I frowned.  
"I need a magnified mirror for my make-up." Anna clarified. She left me to go hunt down a mirror. I however just kept walking around and browsing with myself. The store was playing good music today; Do I Wanna Know by The Arctic Monkeys, then You Need Me I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran. I was in the picture frame isle when I heard it; Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. I found myself humming to my favourite tune of the music as I chose a few frames to put in my room.  
"'Cause it's too cold for you here, and now." I sang.  
"So let me hold both your hands in, the holes of my sweater." Another voice joined in on the other side of the isle. My heart started pounding; nobody outside my family has never heard me sing before. I'm not too sure how I feel about this.  
"Hello?" I called out… No response. Concern led me to walking over to the other side; however I only found an empty isle of lamps and storage compartments. Not going to lie; a small wave of relief hit me once I realized whoever it was may not have heard me.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." I heard my sister cry a few isles over. I started to speed walk to her immediately.  
"Don't worry about it. I have a thick skull." An unfamiliar voice replied with a small chuckle. When I found her, she was talking to a tall blond guy. I have no clue what happened, but there was a mess of decorations Anna most likely picked out, as well as some protein powders and wrist casts on the floor.  
"Uh… what happened here?" I spoke. Both of them turned to my direction.  
"Oh Elsa! There you are. I heard you sing so I ran to find you, but then I ran into…" she trailed.  
"Kristoff." He introduced holding out his hand. I took it just to be polite; I could tell Anna wanted to talk with him, so I thought of a way to give her some privacy.  
"I'm gonna get the laptop, and some CDs." I said. "I'll meet up with you later." Anna flashed me a grin and nodded. I smiled at Kristoff before walking away so the two could get acquainted. Normally I would've dragged Anna to come with me; but she's in university now, she makes her own decisions (Unless they're stupid ones. Then I'll step in.).  
"Can I help you miss?" someone asked as I studied the laptops once more. I turned and his expression changed from 'bored as hell' to 'holy shit' in a millisecond. I think I've seen this guy before; reddish hair, pale skin, striking green eyes, a few ear piercings and a couple tattoos on his arms. Yep, I've seen his face before, I just forget where.  
"Yeah, can I get this Lenovo?" I asked.  
"Sure." He replied as he got his keys out to unlock the cage. "Is that all? Or did you plan on getting a few more things?"  
"If it's okay, I wanted to browse a little bit longer."  
"Sure, I'll hold this for you at the register over there." He pointed. "Just come and get it when you're ready." I walked away as quickly as I could to avoid any type of conversation with him. I made my way to the decent selection of CDs they had. I didn't mind to top 40 on the radio; like I would occasionally listen to Beyoncé or Jessie J, but I prefer listening to the shredding guitar riffs of from the Arctic Monkeys of the soft melodies of Ed Sheeran. In reality I could enjoy any kind of music if it was catchy, or if I can make graceful movements with it when I figure skate. The soundtrack of one of those adult movies caught my eye, I reached out to grab it; instead my hand crossed with someone else's.  
"Sorry." I flinched back.  
"It's no problem." The girl said in a thick Scottish accent. "I just wanted to grab this." Her fingers obtained the green cover of Multiply, the Deluxe Edition.  
"Good choice." I found myself blurt.  
"I know. My roommate keeps blasting his first album in our dorm. We were both hunting this edition down, and this was the cheapest we could get it." She explained. I turned to say something to her, but her appearance stunned me. This girl had pale skin, freckles, curly red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a green flannel shirt, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. The studded bracelets and silver necklace made her different from all the other hipsters.  
"Well, your roommate must have good taste." Were the only words I managed to say.  
"You should ask her yourself." The girl said to me as we saw the top of a blond girls head.  
"Mer, did you see the sale on movies over- "She stopped when she saw me. "Elsa?" I had to blink twice for my memory to jog.  
"Rapunzel?" I answered. She squealed and almost jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around my cousin as well, just to even out the pressure so my insides wouldn't get crushed.  
"It's been so long!" she said in my ear. Three years? Was that long?  
"So clearly you two know each other." The other girl smirked. Rapunzel released me, and I indiscreetly took a breath through my nose to get air in my lungs again.  
"Sorry Mer. This is Elsa, my cousin from Norway." She introduced. "Elsa, this is Merida, my roommate." I smiled and stuck my hand out and she gladly took it.  
"Why didn't you tell me you came back?" Punzie asked, playfully slapping my arm.  
"I thought my parents told yours." I defended. "But we just got back a few weeks ago anyway."  
"Nope, haven't heard a peep form anyone really." She admitted. "So are you going to school here? DDU I mean."  
"Yeah, I'm in the Business program but also majoring in Psychology. Anna's in the fashion program I believe." I replied.  
"Oh cool! I'm in the Astronomy program, but minoring in visual arts." Rapunzel answered.  
"How about you Merida?" I asked.  
"History and Health Science." She responded. "It's an odd mix, bit I don't really care what I do since I got the scholarship through the archery team."  
"Wow. That's impressive." I was taken aback  
"Wait is your sister back too?" Rapunzel asked just as I saw a red head zoom behind her.  
"There you are!" Anna huffed. "I was looking for you." Her eyes immediately went off of me and turned to the people I was talking to.  
"Punzie?"  
"Anna!" I wasn't surprised that the two girls embraced immediately; they were closer than I am to them. I looked at Merida and saw that even though she was smiling, she felt awkward.  
"Hey Merida, do you have any movie recommendations?" I asked and led her out of the awkward. As my relatives began catching up, Merida and I walked towards the TV isle. I was picking out a season of Friends when Merida tapped my shoulder.  
"What the heck did you do to that guy at the counter?" she whispered.  
"What?" I looked up from the selection.  
"That red head dude keeps staring at you." She pointed out discretely. I caught a small glance; sure enough he was staring right at me. I felt myself blush and look away like I usually do.  
"Doesn't he go to our school?" Merida asked.  
"DDU?"  
"No, the University of Fairies and Pixies." She rolled her eyes. "Yes DDU. I've seen him with that group."  
"There's a known group on campus?"  
"Well theirs. They have tattoos and piercings and wear all black. I forgot their name, but it's supposed to be some scary and intimidating one."  
"But it really isn't?"  
"Exactly."  
"Like 'Voldemort'? Or 'Darth Vader'?" I referenced. Merida covered her mouth to hide a laugh while I heard someone knock over what was most likely a stand.  
"Crap." A familiar dorky voice cursed. I spun around to see Hiccup fixing a Walking Dead cut- out and a blonde girl bend down to pick up fallen DVDs.  
"Hey Hiccup!" I greeted. I walked over to help gather the stack of DVDs on the floor.  
"Hey Elsa. Sorry, I heard Harry Potter and Star Wars and got excited." He groaned and helped us gather the mess.  
"Wow, I thought you saw Meagan Fox or Jennifer Lawrence because I've never seen you turn around so fast." The girl giggled. "You really are a dork."  
"Hey now, I'm your dork." He cooed. He playfully hit his arm and kissed his cheek. I stood up feeling a slight awkward tension. Both of them followed me up.  
"Elsa, this is Astrid." Hiccup introduced. "Astrid, Elsa." The blonde smiled and offered me her hand. As I took it, I really got to realize how gorgeous she is; striking blue eyes, long blond hair in a side braid, perfect curvy body and freckled yet flawless skin. This was Hiccup's girlfriend.  
"Hi!" Hiccup's told me a lot about you." She smiled. She had a slight edgy tone to her voice that seemed a tad intimidating, but had a hint of kindness in it.  
"Same it you."  
"Good things I hope." She joked.  
"Nah, the worst things." I played along.  
"Well, it looks like it's a small world after all." Merida said from behind me.  
"Looks like it Mer." Astrid concluded as they did some kind of handshake.  
"Uh… care to explain who this is?" Hiccup cleared his throat.  
"Sorry babe. This is Merida; Merida. Hiccup." She introduced. "Merida and I used to take fencing until she switched back to archery."  
"And it's a good thing too, Astrid took the fencing scholarship." Merida explained. "She could've also taken the dance scholarship, soccer, swim, track and there was something else too."  
"Martial Arts. Dance doesn't count. I just needed it to become more flexible." Astrid defended.  
"Flexible for sport, or flexible for…?" Merida trailed. I held in my giggle as Hiccup turned a deep shade of red.  
"Wow, opposites really do attract." My sister's voice came out of nowhere. She pushed me out of the way and gave Astrid a hug. "The jockey fell for the nerd."  
"Dork actually." Hiccup corrected. "If you're going to make fun of me, do it correctly."  
"Are you smart?" Anna asked.  
"Yes?" he answered unsure.  
"Nerd." Anna stood her ground. Astrid laughed while she squeezed Hiccup's hand.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked my sister.  
"I know Astrid, not…"  
"Hiccup." He finished.  
"Anna." She greeted. "Yeah, Astrid was recruiting for volleyball."  
"Training before tryouts in the spring." Astrid remarked.  
"Wait, since when did you like volleyball?" I asked.  
"Since Grade 10." Anna snapped. "You'd know that if you paid attention." She grumbled the last part. Luckily nobody heard because they were all talking.  
"Well, I'm going to pay for my laptop." I excused myself. Anna gave me an apologetic look as I turned to walk away. Of course the red head was there, and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning when I walked over to the counter.  
"Hello there." He greeted.  
"Hi." I replied with a shy smile. He scanned the box and I tried to avoid any eye contact with him. I didn't even really talk, but whenever he asked a question I would respond with the shortest answers I could think of. It's not that I wanted to come off as a so called 'bitch', I just didn't want to talk to him. He gave off this weird vibe and I didn't like it.  
"Did you need a receipt?" he asked.  
"Yes please." I nodded. He printed it out and was about to hand it to me.  
"Okay Ms. Arendelle, if you have any questions, please contact this number." He scribbled on the back of the paper and handed it to me.  
"Thank you… Hans." I read the name on the piece of parchment. He gave a pretty cocky smile before I walked away as fast as I could. The group didn't move; but somehow they got on the topic of hanging out and playing Mario Kart.  
"I would say my dorm, but I don't think my roommate would agree to that." Hiccup said.  
"He doesn't like Mario Kart?" Anna asked in disbelief.  
"I have no clue," he shrugged. "I've only spoken to him once; but I do know that he won't like the screaming once that blue shell is thrown."  
"Our place then." Rapunzel offered.  
"Done." Astrid agreed.  
"Yeah, that's fine." Hiccup agreed.  
"Party at Rapunzel's!" Anna cheered. I held in my protests as they came up my mouth.  
"Oh shit, Babe we have to go." Astrid said. "Snot's going to be pissed that we left him there for that long."  
"Okay." Hiccup nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah, I'll save your seat." I agreed. The couple walked away and we waved goodbye.  
"We should probably go too." Rapunzel said.  
"I know; I'm starving." Merida replied. "Do you guys want to join us for dinner?" Anna opened her mouth to say something, but turned to me as if to ask for permission.  
"Go. I have to set up my laptop anyway." I pushed.  
"Then, knowing you, you'll finish all of your work that's assigned for the next month." Anna finished.  
"No… just start the rough drafts." I looked down. "Go. I'll be home if you need me." Anna pulled me into a bear hug before going back to Rapunzel.  
"We'll have her back before midnight Ms. Arendelle." Merida called as they walked towards the exit.  
"Make good choices!" I called out before they disappeared around a corner. I sighed and made my way out of Target. As I walked through the isles, I heard Sweater Weather play again.  
"Dude, whose playlist is this? It's pretty sweet." A worked asked.  
"Oh, it's my friend's. He's got okay taste." I heard Han's voice say. I was terrified that I would have to talk to him again, so I kept my head down and kept walking. I crashed right into a shelf, almost knocking everything off. As I started to pick things up, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Need some help there Queeny?" Jack snickered as he bent down to help clean my mess.  
"Don't call me that." I mumbled.  
"Why not? You're going to be one soon aren't you; I might as well start now." He reasoned. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and stood up.  
"You know nothing about me Jerkface." I hissed.  
"Jerkface?" he snorted. "Queeny here's getting feisty." I held in all my urges to slap him in the face right then and there for being so ride to a practical stranger.  
"Watch it Frosty." I sneered before taking my bags and walking away.  
"You're the one who should watch it! You don't even check if you're alone before you belt out lyrics." He called out before walking towards Hans, who tried calling me out; but I just kept walking towards the parking lot.

**_Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that i haven't been posting in awhile, however i've been busy. Like school is too stressful! Whatever, just don't be expecting fast updates. Tell me what you think plzz! Lol i totally forgot what i was going to say here so i'll say it next time. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**

**_P.s. The Sequel to Beware His Frozen Heart is coming soon. Stay tuned for the announcement this weekend ;)_**


	5. SEQUEL?

**_HEYYYYYYYY EVERYBODY! SO i have an announcement to make. I already said that i was going to do a sequel to Beware His Frozen Heart, and i am keeping that promise._**

**_The unofficial title to the sequel will be called 'Clash of Eras.' If you must know, the plot and stuff is done, and i am currently working on it. This fic is going to be on the Big Five, not just Jelsa, and it will be set two years after the events of Beware His Frozen Heart. I actually have a co- author with me this time, because there is just so much involved in this book i actually got confused when i tried to plan it myself. Henceforth, thank Alice for helping me with this because i don't know what would've happened if she didn't help out._**

**_Also, i have a release date planned for the prologue and the first chapter of the actual book. I plan to release the first chapter on January 21st (exactly a year when Beware His Frozen Heart was released), and the prologue will be released on December 25th (because it's Christmas and it seemed fit). I also wanted to say, that this year of school is fairly busy for the both of us, so do not expect a chapter every few days. Maybe once every week or two or three, we don;t really know. So yeah just be prepared for that._**

**_Yeah, both me and Alice are EXTREMELY excited about this, we hope you are too! We'll see you soon, Luv Ya! Happy Reading ;)_**

**_-Reyna & Alice_**


	6. Chapter 4- Unexpected

"So let me get this straight." I said as Anna was stuffing her face with triple chocolate ice cream. "Within a span of 24 hours you managed to make a total of six friends and get a date?" My sister nodded her head then pounded it due to brain freeze.  
"Wow, you are one social butterfly." I snickered before shoving a Snickers bar in my mouth.  
"Well to be fair I met three of them through you, and my date is someone I met on my way to history." She admitted. "So really I only met two people myself today. It's you that's the social butterfly."  
"Rapunzel doesn't count. She's our cousin." I objected.  
"But you met Merida before her."  
"She was reaching for Ed Sheeran. Obviously I'd say something."  
"So if she was reaching for Katy Perry or Justin Bieber…?"  
"I'd probably leave her be. I would also be very confused as to why such an edgy girl would listen to generic pop songs; not that there's anything wrong with that." I defended.  
"You're just saying that because I'm into that kind of music." Anna smirked. "In your head you're criticizing their beautiful voices."  
"Am not! Besides, they use too much autotune." I said. "I wouldn't know what their voices sounded like unless I've seen them live."  
"Oh, but Alex Turner gets let off the hook?" Anna countered.  
"Yes." I smiled. "I've actually seen them live, you forget that."  
"Oh yeah; wait didn't I go with you?" Anna recalled. "That underground concert I went to two years ago?"  
"Yeah." I nodded. "And I plan on going to their AM concert as well."  
"Maybe you can find another friend to go with you this year. I'm not really down to go to concerts where people smoke weed and get drunk in the crowd."  
"Hey now, you think I'm up for that nonsense?" I protested. "I'm only there for the band."  
"When's the concert?" my sister asked.  
"In a few months. June I think."  
"Elsa, that's 10 months away."  
"So? Doesn't mean I can't start planning everything now." I shrugged as I ripped open a KitKat bar. Anna was about to say something but laughed instead.  
"Naturally you would." She muttered and she stole half of my chocolate bar.  
"Hey!" I fought back by taking a Twix.  
"Come on! You always get the good candy!" Anna whined.  
"Because you always get the good ice cream." I countered holding up my cheap vanilla. She just smiled and munched on the deliciousness. I looked around my room to see the mess we made on my bed. Empty wrappers littered my quilt and the condensation on the tubs of ice cream probably leaked into my pillows by now. My sister only got back an hour ago, when the clock struck 11 on this night.  
"What are we doing?" I questioned my sister as she started breaking chocolate bars and mixing them into her ice cream.  
"Getting chocolate wasted." She replied as she drizzled chocolate syrup into her bowl.  
"And you got this idea from where?"  
"Rapunzel made us watch Grown Ups, then Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." I nodded at each of her answers.  
"Plus I'm on my period." She said simply. I almost choked on my water. Anna however started to laugh at me.  
"Come on Elsa, you're my sister. We can talk about this stuff." She teased.  
"Yeah, but the way you just sprang to it." I coughed.  
"What? That I'm bleeding from my vagina?"  
"ANNA!" she had to hold her stomach from laughing so hard.  
"Sorry. My uterus lining is shedding, causing me to bleed and secrete bodily fluids I do not want to." she corrected. "That's what dad would want me to say because it's 'more professional'." I couldn't help but giggle at my sister's fact, but I knew what she was really thinking.  
"They aren't here Anna. Their rules don't apply here." I sighed placing a hand on her knee. My sister shot me a questioning look.  
"Since when did you start talking about mom and dad like that.?" She asked.  
"Like how?"  
"Like, they're holding us back. I mean they are, but you've never talked about them like that."  
"Never talked about them like that; but I've thought about it."  
"Since when?!" she gasped.  
"Remember when dad started bringing me to work?" I asked. "Maybe 5 minutes in that building."  
"Weren't you 12?"  
"11. I remember vividly because he kept showing me off to the workers. One even tried to kiss me... she was an old woman… fine it was Aunt Lieza."  
"But still, since then?! Why didn't you tell me this before?  
"Maybe since we haven't gotten close until we both graduated from high school." Crap, I shouldn't have said that. The happy look on her face faded once I said what I said and tension in the room started to get really thick.  
"I should go to sleep." Anna murmured. She collected all un-open bars and her ice cream. I didn't object because it was really late, and whenever we spoke of that topic we fought. Anna exited my room, wishing me a good night, but not looking at me. I sat on my bed in silence for a bit, before finally getting up to throw away all the wrappers and collapsing on my bed.

The wind furiously blew into the car as Rick drove us to the party. My hair was falling out of its braid, so I gave up and just let it all wave down.  
"Dang Elsa! You look bangin'." Theresa gasped when she looked back at me. Well she was the one who put me in this little blue dress. It wasn't like hers that was mostly sheer, but it was very form fitting and shorter than I prefer.  
"Meaning what?" I asked.  
"She's saying you look hot." Rick chuckled. I blushed and returned a compliment.  
"Okay, we're almost there." Rick confirmed before turning up the radio. He had his own mix of rock and EDMs, but it fit surprisingly well. I tapped my foot to the beat of the bass, feeling the thud against my chest. This music fixed with the scene outside was gorgeous; the sun was about to set, turning the sky orange, the lake was rippling in the wind, making an odd mirror but a hell of a mural. Oh yeah, this was pure Zen.  
"We're here." Theresa sang. Rick turned into a street and parked on the curb. My two friends jumped out of the car, but stopped once they noticed my lack of movement. Rick opened my door for me, but I still didn't move.  
"Elsa come on." He pleaded as he offered me his hand.  
"This was a mistake Rick." I sighed. I looked towards the house. It looked like a three story cottage, and there were defiantly people inside it because of all the cars scattered on the street. "I can't go in there."  
"Elsa, come on." Theresa sighed. "I promise that if you don't like this one, we'll never take you to another party again. Just give this a try, for me, please." Rick held his hand out for me to take. Despite how nervous I was or as much as I didn't want to do, I placed my hand in Rick's and stepped out of the car.

"Day two and we already have a paper due next week." I remarked once we left the lecture hall.  
"It's in partners." Hiccup tried to make the situation better.  
"I know, but I don't like people in my other classes." I admitted. "I dread the day I have to do group work for those classes."  
"Because you usually do all the work?" Hiccup guessed. "I know, I'm usually that guy too."  
"Not this time." I assured him. How about this, whenever we have group work for this class, we'll always be in a group."  
"I thought that was already implied." He smirked. I playfully slapped his arm and my next lecture room came into view.  
"I'll see you at the shuttle then." He said before walking to his own class.  
"Okay!" I called before he disappeared into the crowd. I stepped into the lecture hall; Athletic Kinesiology.  
"Watch out!" a girl's voice screamed behind me. Someone smashed into me, and I fell over like a cut down tree.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Her Scottish voice apologized.  
"It's okay." I groaned rolling over to see her. The moment I saw her wild red hair I knew exactly who hit me.  
"Hey Merida." I winced once the ache spread on my back.  
"Oh Elsa, hi!" she cheered as she got to her feet. She helped me up and picked up her… skateboard? "I didn't know you were in this class."  
"And I didn't know you skateboard." I chuckled as I brushed myself off.  
"Longboard." She corrected. "I like to go fast and feel the wind on my face."  
"Sounds fun."  
"It is; you just feel free." She explained. "Want to sit together?"  
"Sure." I agreed. "You're the only person I know in this class anyway." We walked up the rows to find our seats. Normally I would've sat in the front row, but I followed Merida to the higher rows.  
"I like the view." She defended as we sat down. "And I can see the slides better."  
"Like how you watch movies in a theatre?"  
"Exactly." She said as she whipped out her notebook and put her feet up. I took my stuff out as well to get ready for the lesson when Merida tapped my shoulder.  
"Look who just walked in." she whispered. I turned my attention to the figure wearing all black. I was thankful to see no silver hair, but my stomach churned seeing that familiar face from last night.  
"Okay, how did I not notice him yesterday?" I gasped as I looked away and covered my face with my notebook.  
"You do know you're only drawing attention to yourself when you do that." Merida smirked. "And they're coming this way."  
"They?!" I panicked as I put my book down. Sure enough, he and that bitchy girl were walking up to find a seat. I bent down to pretend I was rummaging in my bag. I'm not sure how long I was down there for, but I sat up once my back started hurting. I looked around the room.  
"Where'd they go?" I whispered to Merida.  
"Right behind you." He whispered in my ear. I covered my mouth to muffle my scream if it were to come; but all I got were goose bumps, a pounding heart and shortness of breath. I heard that girl, Gothel, laugh at me from behind Merida.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Hans apologized as I tried to calm myself down.  
"It's fine." I choked and gave a small smile.  
"I didn't know you were in this class." He smirked as he pulled his books out.  
"I can say the same about you." I said before turning back to the front to avoid any other conversation; to my luck no such thing happened.  
"Maybe I'll have more classes with you."  
"Maybe." I muttered.  
"That would be nice; seeing a familiar face for once."  
"What about me?" Gothel snickered.  
"You don't could." Oh god, please start the lecture professor.  
"Okay, can you all hear me?" Professor E. Aster's voice echoed in the hall as he spoke at his stand. The class settled down and the lesson began.

"Alright, that's all for today." The professor said to dismiss us from the class. Everyone began to pack up and scurry out of the lecture hall while I was scurrying to get away from Hans. It's not that he wasn't attractive; I just got a bad vibe from him… and his friends. Merida must've caught my drift because she followed me right when I ran down the stairs. We maneuvered our way through the crowd and found an exit a peace garden outside.  
"Please tell me he isn't following us." I inhaled.  
"He seemed surprised when you ran, but he didn't follow you." Merida confirmed as she set her board on the concrete.  
"I have to get to archery." She sighed. "I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah… wait, they have archery classes?"  
"Yep; Right next to kendo, judo and fencing… and I take them all." She smiled as she hopped on her board. "What's you next class?"  
"I have Detective Fiction in an hour, then I'm done for today."  
"Sounds fun. If you have time later we should hangout. Ask Anna to bring you over to our dorm." Merida offered.  
"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I agreed. She held out her fist for me to bump.  
"See you around." She smiled before zooming away. I couldn't help but notice how joyous she looked when the wind blew her hair from her face. I bet she has a great life with parents that don't have big expectations and force responsibilities on her; I wonder what that's like. I had some time to kill so I sat under a tree to do some readings. I was really getting into the hardships of being an athlete when-  
"God damn it! Every time!" the voice of the guy I wanted to avoid exclaimed behind me. Sure enough, behind the tree I was under, Hans and his group of friends were standing by the building… smoking.  
"How do you spill it in your bag every time?" Gothel snickered before taking a long drag.  
"It's not my fault these textbooks crush my container open." He snarled pulling his textbooks out of his bag.  
"Hey, be thankful it wasn't snow. That shit's a bitch to clean up." The pale, lanky one commented.  
"True to that Pitch." Hans said as he started scooping pills into a container. "Where the hell is Frost? I needed to talk to him."  
"You know he never comes here." Gothel smirked. "And when he does, he's pissed."  
"God forbid that doesn't happen." Hans sighed.  
"What's the big deal? I can take him?" The beefy one, Drago, snickered.  
"Like that time he knocked you out cold when you sat in his chair?" Pitch snorted.  
"Hey! I just worked a 10 hour shift… and got pretty drunk." He tried to defend himself.  
"Sure, sure." Hans smirked before taking the cigarette from Gothel. I was too scared to hear what else they had to talk about, so I just packed up my stuff and made my way to class.

I knocked on his door, softly, but hard enough for him to hear. The last thing I want is attention from his neighbours, or to cause drama that would affect him.  
"Well hello there Elsa." Hiccup greeted with a smile. He let me into his dorm.  
"I know this paper is due next week, but I want it to be done early." I apologized as I walked in.  
"It's fine; I should really start working on my assignments this early anyway." He waved it off. "But I have other projects on the side."  
"What do you do?"  
"Nothing really important. Just a few modifications here and there." He explained as he led me to what I assume was his room. His dorm actually looked like a normal apartment, meaning it was bigger than my dorm…. How the hell did he get this dorm?  
"Here." He said turning a hallway and opening a door. There were two other doors which I assume were the bathroom and his roommate.  
"Don't worry." Hiccup cut in my thoughts. "He's almost never here; he only comes to eat and sleep. He won't bother us."  
"Have you talked to him yet?" I asked stepping into his room. He shrugged.  
"We've exchanged hellos and whatever, but we've never had a real conversation." He said as he flicked the light on in his room; now I see what he does on his spare time. Hiccup's room was… how do I say it? You know he's a nerd the minute you see it. Figurines, which I'm sure he made himself, were cluttered on shelves. White boards covered most of his green walls, and I had no clue what was written on a single one of them. They looked like blueprints of some sort, with lots of equations on each board. Then there was his desk, with a double monitor computer and stacks of books.  
"Wow." I stood mesmerized.  
"Sorry. I tried to make this place as homey as I could." He said switching on his computer.  
"I think it's great." I said as I sat down on his bed. In his pillows, something leaped onto my lap, which almost made me knock over the lamp on his nightstand. A black cat was not sitting on my lap, staring at me with his big green eyes. The longer it stared at me, the less time it took for me to realize that his claws were digging into my leggings.  
"Toothless." Hiccup sighed before taking the feline from my lap. "Don't worry bud; she's a guest not a predator." The cat meowed at me before jumping back onto his bed.  
"Toothless?" I questioned as he circled me.  
"Yeah. He's from the vet I work at. Someone brought him in and never claimed him." He explained. "Poor thing; came in with no teeth and missing a foot. I nurtured him back to health, made sure the teeth that were still growing grew back and just kept him." It was almost impossible to pay attention to what Hiccup was saying because Toothless and nuzzled himself into my lap.  
"At least he likes you." Hiccup chuckled.  
"What would he do if he didn't?" I asked petting the black cat.  
"You would be scratched up and bitten all over by now." Hiccup said making some gesture with his hands. Toothless got up from my lap and walked out of the room.  
"He shouldn't bother us anymore." He said as he took his textbook out of his bag. "Let's get started."

"Therefore, Psychotic Depression is not only contracted through the individual's surroundings, it is also hereditary." I concluded as Hiccup typed it up.  
"That was fast." He said saving the file. "That only took an hour and a half."  
"Well id did some of it when I had spare time."  
"You did five out of eight pages Elsa."  
"Hey, productivity is my thing." I defended. Before Hiccup could say anything, both of our phones buzzed.  
"Astrid's coming over." He informed setting his phone down.  
"And I'll be going home to an empty dorm. My sister has a date." I sighed.  
"Well you're welcome to stay here if you want. I doubt we're going to be doing anything tonight." Hiccup offered.  
"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel." I said packing my stuff up. "Plus I don't think Astrid would like it if I stayed over." Hiccup chuckled.  
"Elsa, she may come off as intimidating at first, but that's just how she is." He admitted. "Things change when you get to know her better. She's one of the best people I know.  
"No, it's not that. I just think she might assume something's happening between you and me." I explained.  
"Oh…" he stopped. "I never really thought about that." He leaned all the way back into his chair and just stared at the ceiling. "She should know she has nothing to worry about."  
"But she doesn't know that." I pointed out. Hiccup sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. I didn't realize I was staring until he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing… it's just…" I was still kind of stunned. "Have you thought about getting contacts?"  
"I have them, I just don't wear them as much as I used to. Why?" he questioned.  
"You look different without frames it all." I reasoned.  
"I only have them because I was pretty active in sports even though I sucked at them. Not my idea, my dad put me into them."  
"What made you stop?"  
"An accident a few years back." He sighed. "Cause me to lose this." He rolled up his left pant leg to show off a prosthetic. His entire leg from the knee down was replaced with a metal one. I was actually surprised; never would've known he was an amputee is he never showed me.  
"Yep, that's the expression I always get." He interrupted my trance.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Eyes of pity, gaping mouth, sometimes pale face." His listed rolling his pants back down. "I hate when people give me that look. I don't need their pity; I just need them to accept me." I nodded with agreement. I hated when people looked at me like that; pity feels like someone's shaming you for something you have no control over. It's not Hiccup's fault he lost his leg, nor is it Anna's fault for being dyslexic and having ADHD, or…-  
"I get it, pity sucks. They thing you're the one that's changed when really their opinion on you is what really changed." I explained,  
"Y-yeah." Hiccup's eyes squinted as if he was trying to read me. A knock on the door was what ended our conversation… as well as the sudden urge to empty out my bladder.  
"Hey, where's your bathroom?" I asked.  
"Left door." He pointed out just before getting up to answer the door. I followed him out to do my business while he answered the door. I was expecting a disgusting bathroom, but it was surprisingly clean… like cleaner than mine and Anna's bathroom; I guess it's because there was basically nothing in there. All I heard were doors opening and closing from the other side of the door. I took this as my cue to leave without any awkward encounters. Hiccup was texting someone by the time I got to his room.  
"I'm gonna go." I announced as I started packing up.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I don't want to leave when it's dark, plus Astrid-"  
"I get it." He chuckled raising his hands in the air. "You don't want to upset my girlfriend."  
"Yeah." I nodded checking my pockets to make sure I had everything.  
"Shit. I'll be back." I said.  
"What?"  
"I forgot my phone in the washroom."  
"You use your phone on the toilet?" Hiccup snorted.  
"No. I took it out of my pocket so it wouldn't fall into the toilet." I explained walking out. With my luck, the door was locked… but the other room was open. One peek wouldn't hurt right? I entered the other bedroom, giving in to my curiosity.  
The first thing I saw was blue; Blue walls, blue duvet, accented with dark brown furniture. There were no pictures in this room, accept for one on a desk. A black frame with a picture of a family sitting happily in a living room; a beautiful woman was smiling with a pretty little 6 year-old and a 13 year-old boy. The boy was ruffling the little girl's hair while sticking his tongue out and the girl had one of the biggest smiles on her face. They all looked so happy in that picture, it reminded me of the happy times I had with Anna when we were young.  
"What are you doing?!" a voice startled me from the doorway. I spun around and felt terror hit me when I saw his silver hair.  
"Wow, didn't you think you'd be the one to snoop Queeny." He snickered walking towards me. "Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed a cat."  
"But satisfaction brought it back." I countered. He still had an amused expression on his face, only making me more irritated. "Just leave me be Frost." I fumed trying to leave his room, but he blocked me from exiting.  
"I should be the one saying that, considering you're basically stalking me."  
"Then you must be enjoying it considering you won't let the so called stalker leave." I fired back.  
"Touché Queen." He chuckled moving out of the way so I could leave. I walked out of his room but spun around to say one more thing.  
"It was an honest mistake Frost. Maybe you could just let this one go." I said. His eyebrow arched and he looked me in the eye.  
"We'll see. Just don't go into my room again… unless I bring you into it." He smirked. I felt myself turn red, so I just speed walked straight into Hiccup's room to get my things.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I huffed grabbing my bag.  
"Wait-" he tried, but I was already out of the room. I just let myself out, not wanting to encounter Jack again. I'm pretty sure I broke the elevator button with the amount of times I pressed it. As soon as the elevator dinged, someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Forgot something?" his deep voice said in my ear. His arm wrapped around me as if he was hugging me from behind, but he held my phone in his hand. I tried my best to take it so it wasn't obvious I was shaking.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. I could feel his body heat right up against me. His breath tingled my neck and his hands dropped down to my sides. He moved a small section of my hair to expose my neck. He leaned in so his nose and lips were in contact with my bare skin.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured against my skin. I felt his lips move to kiss my neck and give me a small bite. I don't know what he did, but he stimulated my nerves making me feel everything and my body pulsate in places I didn't know it could. He let me go and I didn't feel him anymore, but I could still sense he was behind me. The elevator doors opened… with Astrid inside. She saw who was walking away, immediately pulled me inside and shut the doors.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me. I was still in a little daze, but I found myself to answer.  
"I think so…" I trailed touching the spot Jack was just on.  
"What do you mean? Was he aggressive?" she questioned.  
"No… if he was then he wouldn't have just walked away like that." I explained. Astrid signed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Okay I don't really know you Elsa, but I will tell you this." She started. "Stay away from Jack Frost." She looked me dead in the eye to show her seriousness.  
"Is he really that bad?" I asked. Astrid pursed her lips.  
"Don't tell Hiccup, but Jack used to be my martial arts… partner." She explained. "It was years ago, like we were 13. The minute high school started, he just… changed." I found it really odd how interconnected everyone is… well I guess that's what happens when you stay in the area.  
"Okay." I agreed. Astrid gave a small smile and opened the elevator doors.  
"I'll see you whenever I guess." She waved and walked through.  
"See you!" I called as the doors closed between us…

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry i don;t post as often, but i am REALLY BUSY! School, friend and family drama, and then trying to find a job. GOD I DON'T WANNA GROW UP! Well it gives me a reason to make the chapters as long as i can make them... yeah this is the longest chapter i've ever written in any fic. I hope i can post the next chapter soon, i'm already working on it. Thank you for sticking with me! i hope you enjoy this fic, as well as stick around for the sequel of BHFH because it;s coming soon... and let me tell you it;s coming out great! LOL Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	7. Chapter 5- Sparks and Growing Back Down

"Okay, hand in your journals by the end of the class." North spoke out before beginning his lesson. I had already placed my notebook on a corner of his desk to start the growing stack. North sat at the edge of his desk and looked at us.  
"How is everyone today?" he asked us crossing his arms. A lot of people shrugged their shoulders or murmured 'okays' and 'goods'. I, however, was the only one to say:  
"Could've been better." My response earned the attention of the professor.  
"Ms…" He trailed and looked at the seating plan. "Arendelle. What makes you say that?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my response… including Jack's.  
"It- just- could've been better." I stammered.  
"Really? How so?" he asked.  
"Well for one, it would've been better if I wasn't put on the spot in front of a bunch of people I don't even know." I answered, receiving a few laughs from everyone. North's eyes were still fixed on me, waiting for more of an answer.  
"It just could've been a better day."  
"How would you know? You didn't experience it." North countered.  
"Because nothing really good happened today. Nothing made me feel like today was a great day." I answered. North's mouth twitched to show a little smile, indicating that was the answer he was looking for.  
"Repeat that." He ordered.  
"Nothing made me feel like today was a great day." I repeated.  
"How many of you ever had something take place and it changed the course of what happened next? For the good." North asked the class. Everyone raised their hands.  
"And that's exactly what we're going to talk about today." He said standing from his desk and grabbing a piece of chalk.  
"Whenever something good happens to you, or makes you feel really good, you tend to remember it." North began writing on the board. "There is a specific name for such things; they are called your sparks; or sparkles if you want it to sound my mythical. On average, a person will have at least 10 major ones by the time they are 20. Your assignment is to make your list."  
"But what would count as a spark sir?" someone asked.  
"A memory that you will never forget because of the let's say extraordinary feeling you experienced in that particular moment." North explained. "One of mine would be… seeing my wife walk down the aisle on our wedding day." I heard the 'awes' and the snickers from the class, but I couldn't help but notice a slight glint of sorrow in his eyes once he said his memory.  
"Okay!" he snapped himself out of his trance. "Is anybody willing to share one of theirs? Don't worry, nobody has a wrong answer." Lots of hands shot up in the class.  
"Re-uniting with my dad after he finished his first tour in Iraq."  
"Finding out my little sister beat cancer."  
"Getting my first puppy." Were some of the answers.  
"How about you Mr. Frost?" North challenged the student beside me. Everyone, including myself, turned to him. Jack however had the most unimpressed expression on his face. "Care to share one with us?"  
"I'd have to dig deep to find one sir." He responded leaning back into his chair.  
"Surely you can think of at least one." Jack stared him down, as if he was studying the professor. I could feel the tension coming off of Jack like he was expanding his own bubble of awkward and trying to reach it to North.  
"Taking my little sister ice skating for the first time when she was six." Jack practically spat.  
"Did anything happen on that particular day?" North pushed. The tension beside me nearly tripled; these two definitely knew each other and North was plucking some serious nerves.  
"No." Jack responded with a pinch of anger in his voice. North took one more look from Jack before changing the subject.  
"This assignment will be due in four weeks; that way if you can't think of your sparks then you can make them." He announced writing the date on the board. "The day it is due, I am going to make you feel like shit." Hearing the professor swear caused everyone's breath to be held.  
"Your task is to make up a list of ten sparks. After I am done with my part of the exercise, you will read your list and it is supposed to make you feel back to normal, or even better than how you felt walking into the classroom. You have fifteen minutes to get a jump start; then I'll have to interrupt you for another lesson." North set the chalk down and set a timer on his desk. Everyone began typing or writing away. I just started typing, it couldn't be that hard.  
**_My Sparks_**  
**_1._**

And… stuck on the first one. I looked around the room, and I could guess that everyone was probably on their third or fourth spark. Even Jack had written something down on the page in front of him. He set his pen down to put his earphones in his ears. His eyes met mine, and that's when I realized I was staring.  
"What's up Queeny?" he asked out of nowhere. It wasn't hard to tell that he was pissed.  
"You okay?" I asked with genuine sympathy.  
"Peachy." He responded with minor irritation. "Why would you care anyway?"  
"Because…" My mind went completely blank because there really was no answer.  
"Um… try to mind your own business." He scoffed. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed a cat?"  
"But satisfaction brought it back." I countered. "Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I could feel the anger radiating off of you." His eyebrows knit together trying to study me.  
"Queen here's checking up on her people." He teased. I was about to say something, but he interrupted.  
"Look, just because you're friends with my roommate doesn't mean that you have to check up on me." He reasoned.  
"Good to know." I sighed. I turned back to my laptop without another word; but my mind was screaming out other responses.  
Jerkface, I didn't even want to check up on you anyway.  
_Yeah you did._  
No, I only did it to be a nice person.  
_You sure about that?_  
… Yes? I think so at least.  
_I hope you realized the other option is there too._  
What? That I didn't check up on him because he's Hiccup's roommate? And I checked up on him because-  
_You actually care for him…_

"Finally, you came along." Anna said as we walked up to the door.  
"I finished a good half of my assignments, and I caught up on all my shows. Plus it's boring and quiet at home." I reasoned.  
"So will you be coming out with us more often?"  
"We'll see." I said before she got any ideas. Anna knocked on the dorm waiting for our host. Running was heard on the other side of the door and it swung open.  
"Took you long enough." Rapunzel snorted, then her eyes went to me. "Elsa! You came!"  
"Yeah, I-" I was cut off when she jumped on me for a bear hug. Her bone crushing arms wrapped around me and let me go.  
"Anna didn't tell me what we were doing tonight." I huffed as she dragged me inside her dorm.  
"That's because she doesn't know what I've got planned." Rapunzel revealed. "It's something we made up; Spontaneous Fridays. Whoever's the host plans out what happens."  
"We rotate every week." Anna smiled. "This would be our second one."  
"And Rapunzel's the one who planned it all out." Merida called out from the kitchen.  
"Okay, so what's happening tonight?" I asked. Rapunzel just smiled and took a folded piece of paper from her pocket.  
"I thought this would be good." I took the paper from her hands. I opened it up and read the flyer.  
"Open rink." I read. "Free admission."  
"We're going ice skating?!" Anna squealed. Rapunzel nodded and the two and a little freak out.  
"Elsa, thank goodness you came!" my sister cheered. "You get to show off on the ice."  
"Anna, it's a community event. That means my stunts are banned." I giggled handing the flyer back to Rapunzel.  
"Wait, you ice skate?" Merida questioned as she came out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand.  
"Yeah. It's really the only thing my parents allowed me to do." I answered. "I was a competitive skater, but my dad made me stop so I can focus on his company."  
"Which makes no sense." Anna cut in. "in my opinion anyway. You could've been a professional skater my now."  
"I know." I agreed. "Remember when my dream was to make it to the Olympics? And I just needed to try out a year after that was my dream."  
"And your parents stopped you?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. I nodded.  
"I was able to be a board member of his company when I turned sixteen. That's the same time I could've tried for the Olympics." I explained. Rapunzel looked at me with a look of shock, confusion and disbelief.  
"Let' go." Punzie said getting her keys from the table. "Elsa, you are going to skate, no matter how packed it is."  
"What? Why?" I asked as Anna started pushing me out the door.  
"I want to see how good you are." She reasoned.  
"It's been a few years Punzie." I defended. "I don't know if I can do the same things I could when I was sixteen." Rapunzel locked the dorm door and turned to me, waiting for Anna and Merida to lead before she said something.  
"Don't you want to go back to that time?" she asked. "I remember that time Elsa. You were at the happiest moment in your life, then you moved and now you aren't the same."  
"I grew up." I bluntly said. Rapunzel smiled and took my hand.  
"Time for you to grow back down."

"Come on Elsa." Rapunzel encouraged me.  
"Hang on. Just making sure my laces are tied." I called as I double knotted the rental skates.  
"You better hurry. Anna requires assistance out here." Merida giggled as my sister fell on her butt for the fifth time since arriving.  
"My butt's going to get swollen." She whined as she got to her feet.  
"Well you did fall five times in five minutes." Merida pointed out.  
"Eight minutes." Anna corrected as I got on the ice. The skates were duller than I'm used to, but they'd have to do.  
"Okay Anna, I'll help you." I laughed as I skated to her with ease. I took her hand to pull her to the ledge.  
"Hold on to this for now. Find your balance and try to skate forward." Anna pulled both hands on the railing, and used it to pull herself forward, trying to stay on her feet.  
"There you go Anna." Rapunzel cheered. That's when I noticed her and Merida were watching instead of skating.  
"You two go ahead. We can catch up with you later." I told them.  
"Are you sure?" Merida asked.  
"Yeah. We came here to skate, not watch." I reasoned.  
"And I think I'm starting to get it." Anna called out as she kept pulling herself along the railing, then immediately fell on her butt. I skated towards her to help her up.  
"Go." I called to the other girls before pulling my sister to her feet. The two girls laughed before going on their own into the rink.  
"Hold onto the edge Anna." I instructed. "You need to learn balance first."

"Ready?" I Asked her.  
"Yeah, just make sure I don't fall." My sister whined.  
"Let go of the edge." I said holding my hands out. Anna quickly released her grip on the edge and held onto me.  
"Now, we're going to go slow. Just relax and you'll be fine." I started to skate backwards and Anna came forward.  
"Try to move your feet so it's not just me pulling you." I said.  
"I'm gonna fall." She panicked.  
"No you're not. Just relax and go with the flow." Anna took a breath and started to move her feet to push herself forward. Not too long after, we had done a full lap around the rink.  
"I'm doing it!" Anna cheered.  
"Still need me?" I asked. Anna answered by letting go of my hands. She stumbled a little, but regained her balance and pushed herself forward.  
"I can do it!" Anna squealed moving forward again.  
"WOOOO!" Merida cheered as she got closer to us. "That was faster than I thought."  
"She's a fast learner." I remarked while watching Rapunzel skate to Anna.  
"That only took half an hour." Merida replied. "Either you're a great teacher or Anna just knew how to skate."  
"She's a great teacher!" Anna called out, holding onto Rapunzel for some support. It made me feel really happy knowing I was finally making my sister happy. Merida punched me in the arm to bring me back to reality.  
"Come on figure skater. Let's skate." Merida giggled as she pulled me around the rink. I was surprised by how many people came to this. It's Friday night, how many parties are taking place on campus right now?  
"Hey Elsa!" Punzie called out. "Remember what I said."  
"There's too many people here Punz." I said as she skated towards me with my sister.  
"So. Just go off and skate on your own. You don't need to do any jumps or anything, maybe go with a little routine." She pleaded.  
"Fine." I sighed. "Does anyone have earphones?"  
"Here." Anna said digging into her pocket to pull out the white cords. I took them from her hand and fished out my phone.  
"Pick a song for me Anna." I said handing her my phone. While her and the girls scrolled through my music, I was adjusting the wires.  
"Slow or faced paced?" she asked as I fed the end down my shirt.  
"Doesn't matter." I put in the earbuds.  
"Then let's give you a challenge." Merida smirked as she pointed to a song on the screen.  
"That's to acoustic version Mer." Anna pointed out. "That's not really a challenge."  
"Then go for the studio version." Punzie smirked tapping it. My sister connected the earphones to my phone and the song began playing.  
"Pompeii?" All three of them nodded.  
"Okay, give me your phone Anna." I demanded.  
"Why?"  
"There's no point in me doing this if you don't get the full effect." I reasoned as I took her phone and searched for the song.  
"Hey I want to be a part of this." Rapunzel cut in.  
"Me too." Merida added as she pulled out her phone. They all found Pompeii on their phones while I stretched. I looked around to see where I was going to do this; to my surprise there were less people on the ice, giving me lots of space near the edge of the rink.  
"Press play." I ordered as I started to back away from them. The second we were all synced, I started the routine.  
_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_I was left to my own devices_  
_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
I skated a lap with a few swivels around the rink at the speed I normally figure skate; building up speed to perform a jump, but I did it to feel the wind on my skin. I forgot how much I loved this feeling; feeling one with the ice, becoming one with the winds, just feeling free. Every twirl I made, my hair flowed in the wind with it. The cool, crisp winds leaking into my cloths and caressing my body gave me a familiar thrill. My heart was pounding adrenaline through my veins bringing me back to the first time I performed. I closed my eyes and imagined everything; the crowd, the cheering, the freedom.  
_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
Without another thought I leaped into the air, twirled my body and landed perfectly just before the mid- chorus. The energy of the song brought me to bend down and do my favourite spin top move, extending my knees beck to standing position as if I was a blossoming flower. I ended the routine mid- song with my hand in the air.  
Now I remembered why I loved skating; the rush of joy that overcomes you the moment you finished a perfect routine. The cheering of friends and some strangers caused me to open my eyes and reconnect with reality, essentially replacing my happiness with disappointment. I went back to my group, and realized that it had gotten slightly bigger.  
"That was incredible Elsa!" my sister exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.  
"No way was that a simple routine." Merida scoffed in disbelief.  
"Told you! I knew you would love it once you started." Rapunzel said.  
"Thanks guys." I smiled. "I would've done better but this was the first time I've done this in four or five years."  
"Didn't seem like it." A guy said from behind the girls. He had brown hair and brown eyes, wore a leather jacket accompanied by a plain white shirt and brown pants. I just gave him a small smile since I had no clue who he was.  
"Elsa, this is my boyfriend Flynn." Rapunzel introduced as she grabbed his hand. "This is my cousin Elsa."  
"She's my sister." Anna added. I offered my hand and he returned in with a firm handshake.  
"So you finally came along." He smirked.  
"Yeah, I had lots of time on my hands so why not?" I answered.  
"Well it's good to finally match the description with the face." He chuckled.  
"You guys talk about me?"  
"You're kidding right? They won't shut up about you." Rapunzel hit Flynn in the arm from his response.  
"Hey, I only call 'em like I see 'em." He raised his hands in defense. As they started bickering, I caught a glimpse of Anna talking to a tall blond guy behind Rapunzel.  
"Merida, who's that with Anna?" I asked.  
"Kristoff." she answered. "Have you met him before?"  
"Once. It wasn't really an official meeting though."  
"Well you might want to." Merida suggested.  
"Are they official yet?" I asked.  
"With how close they are, they might as well be. They've been dating for almost a month." She answered just as Anna kissed him. Knowing my sister was able to find someone made me mile… but was he trustworthy?  
"Earth to Elsa!" Punzie interrupted.  
"Sorry what was that?"  
"Astrid, Hiccup and a few other friends wanted to meet us for dinner, then we can walk around the city." She said. "Are you coming with us?"  
"Uh… sure." I said even though my gut was telling me something different. I would want to go home and watch movies or read; but I knew I should let loose, not just for Anna but for me as well. Plus, the last time my gut told me not to, it was to a party. Now I'm with a group of people and we're just going to the city, how bad could it be?

**_Hey guys! I know i've barely been posting, and i am sorry for that. However i wanted to get this out to you asap so i could start working on the next chapter. so here i am, almost 11 pm and exhausted. LOL whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got a good response of Jack's little 'action' from the last chapter, and i know there wasn't that much going on in this chapter but don't worry. We'll see what happens next chapter ;) I also just wanted to say that i have started working on the sequel, and it is coming out AMAZEBALLZZ! I cannot wait for you guys to read it. Maybe i should post a little preview soon? i dunno we'll see ;) Thank you for all of you who've stayed with me this long. I Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	8. Chapter 6- Vodka Cranberries

_"__Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" some jockey greeted. "Who's this?"_

_ "__Marcus, you know Elsa." Rick introduced as he took red cups from the counter and handed one to me and Theresa. Marcus looked at me up and down, as if he was undressing me with his eyes._  
_ "__Well, this is a surprise." He chuckled pulling me into a hug. "It's good to see you Elsa."_  
_ "__You too." I replied even though I've never seen him before in my life._  
_ "__Well you have a good time then." He winked before leaving us be; I kept smiling until he was nowhere to be seen._  
_ "__We've been here for 30 seconds and that's the second guy to hit on you." Theresa said taking a sip of her drink._  
_ "__Yeah, can't they just leave me alone?" I growled._  
_ "__Because they're dicks who think they can get someone as good as you." She reasoned putting an arm around me and walking out of the kitchen. The bass of the speakers blared throughout the crowded house. People were dancing, grinding, and getting wasted in the backyard. I saw Rick do a keg stand by the pool; based on the level of cheering I'd say he went for a long time. _  
_ "__You're into keg stands Elsa?" Theresa asked._  
_ "__No, but clearly Rick is." I said watching him go a second time._  
_ "__Are you thinking about trying it?" she teased._  
_ "__No!"_  
_ "__Why not? You can do a handstand can't you?"_  
_That doesn't necessarily mean I want to do it."_  
_ "__Fine." She gave up. "Come with me then." She took my hand and began dragging me outside._  
_ "__Where are we going?"_  
_ "__The bigger drink table is always outside." She explained opening the door. The fresh air blasted in my face and followed her to the table afraid of what would happen if I was left alone. _  
_ "__Want one Elsa?"_  
_ "__What is it?"_  
_ "__Vodka cranberry." She handed me the drink before I could say no. Knowing she wouldn't let it go it I didn't drink, I took a sip. I just tasted juice that burns when you swallow it. _  
_ "__Want another?" Theresa giggled._  
_ "__I'm still working on this one." I held up my cup._  
_ "__Elsa, you just chugged the whole thing." She tapped my now empty cup. _  
_"__Oh yeah, one more please." I smiled. Just as Theresa handed me a drink; I felt an arm snake around my waist._  
_"__Take it easy Elsa, the night's just getting started." Rick chuckled in my ear._  
_"__Says the one who just did two keg stands."_  
_"__I'm a tank." He defended. "I can hold my liquor better than everyone."_  
_"__Beer isn't heavy you ass!" Theresa chimed in. "And Elsa, slow down." I didn't even realize I was chugging cup number three already. I could feel the warmth spread through my body and my mind start to loosen up._  
_"__Sorry. This is really good." I said putting my empty cup down and Theresa shoved another one in my hand._  
_"__Come on! Let's dance!" she exclaimed dragging me back into the house. I have no clue how long I was moving my body, or who I was moving it with. All I know is I wasn't drinking alcohol, rather I was drinking liquid confidence. _

"Finally you guys made it!" Astrid smiled as we walked up to the pub.  
"Sorry. Feisty pants here couldn't get off of the ice." Kristoff teased.  
"Says you!" she fired back. As the group began to greet each other, Hiccup came up to me.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey you." I hugged him and he hugged me back without question.  
"I didn't know you were coming."  
"Well I just wanted to give it a try." I admitted. "But sadly I don't have a date."  
"That's okay." Merida said out of nowhere. "You can be mine." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave Hiccup a nice hello.  
"So is everybody here?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Quinn and Julian are inside already." Hiccup answered.  
"Who?"  
"Oh right! You haven't met Q and Jul." Merida recalled. " They're some old friends. You'll… love them."  
"What does that mean?" I asked. Hiccup and Merida shared a glare, trying to hide their laugh.  
"You'll see soon." Hiccup chuckled.  
"You guys coming in to eat? Or are you gonna stay here and keep talking?" Astrid cooed behind her boyfriend.  
"We're coming mi'lady." He called.  
"Let's go, I'm starving." Merida said leading us into the pub.  
"What's good here?" I asked.  
"Don't know, this is my first time." She shrugged opening the door.

"Mer!" a girl's voice exclaimed just before she tackled her into a hug.  
"Hey Q." she greeted back. This girl, I've never seen before. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, which meant it was extremely long considering she was a few inches shy of 6 feet. She must have a great life being tall, fit and beautiful.  
"Who is this?" she asked when she turned to me.  
"This is Elsa." Merida introduced. "Elsa, meet Quinn."  
"Call me Q." she said pulling me into an unexpected hug. I only hugged her back to be polite.  
"Is my girlfriend cheating on me?" a guy's voice asked. "Or what's happening here?" Q broke the embrace to talk to the guy behind me.  
"Oh shut it Jul." she teased. "It only counts as cheating on you if I kiss the other person." I turned around to find a pretty attractive guy with brown hair and deep blue eyes; not as striking as Jack's but defiantly noticeable… did I just compare this guy to Jack?  
"Who's this?" he asked once he turned his attention to me.  
"Meet Elsa." Merida introduced.  
"My wife." Q added. Jul, I think his name was, pretended to look hurt, but then relaxed and stuck his hand out.  
"I'm Julian." He smiled. "Your wife's boyfriend of three years." Q stuck out her tongue and just put her arm around my shoulders. Even though I had just met these people, I didn't feel awkward with them. Maybe it's just the way they are.  
"Shall we feast and drink this night away?" Q asked us.  
"We shall." Merida agreed as she led us to where everyone else was sitting. Everybody was already sitting down, making the four of us take the edge of the row of tables we had reserved. I was thankful Merida sat to my right and Astrid sat to my left so I wasn't with total strangers. That thought made me wonder.  
"How do you two know everybody?" I asked Q and Julian.  
"I knew Merida through archery class." She answered. "Ew, I've known you for 10 years."  
"And I'm still better than you." Merida challenged.  
"Hey now, we haven't had an official ruling over that yet." The two started bickering leaving me to talk to Julian who sat directly in front of me.  
"How about you?" I asked.  
"That's a long story."  
"We've got time to kill before we order food and actually eat it." I pointed out.  
"Well that's true." He agreed shifting in his seat. "I've known Astrid since before puberty. She was my fencing partner until we were 10, then I became her martial arts partner when we were 14 after her old one left." He answered.  
"Did you know Hiccup too?"  
"No. She was pretty good at keeping her school life, activity life and personal life all separate. I think I found out about Hiccup a few months after they started dating."  
"Wow. So you guys go way back."  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He shrugged. "The question is, how do you know everyone?"  
"Anna's my sister. I met Hiccup in one of my classes, and Rapunzel is actually my cousin."  
"See you have more connection than I do, yet you only came out today." He smirked.  
"Well I like being productive." I defended. "I'm done majority of my assignments for this semester." Before Julian could make a comment, Punzie called us out.  
"Hey nerds! Let's order so we can still do stuff later."

"Oh god I'm full to my eyes." Merida groaned just as Q belched.  
""Not surprising since you ate more than I did." Julian smirked.  
"It's not my fault I was born with an abnormally high metabolism. Plus I have a tournament tomorrow."  
"Yeah, but did you have to eat three burgers, 25 wings, half a pizza and refill how many pints?" he asked.  
"Only five." She said sipping her sixth.  
"Jesus Mer." Q giggled. "I think you beat Astrid in today's eating contest."  
"I heard my name. What's happening?" Astrid asked.  
"How much did you eat today?" Julian asked.  
"Only two burgers, some pesto pasta, 10 wings and four Cokes… why?"  
"Well in all fairness I don't have a game tomorrow unlike you two archers." Astrid defended. "And if I had known about this competition I would have beaten you no problem."  
"I second that, actually." Hiccup chimed in.  
"You second it because she's your girl." Jul snorted.  
"True, but I've also seen this girl eat more than humanely possible before her triathlon. " he reasoned. He seemed to phase out, probably thinking back to that memory as a slight dash of fear glimmered in his eye.  
"There's no point in bickering about it now." I interjected. "The only way to settle this is if we have an actual competition." I'm not sure what I did, but Astrid and Merida's eyes lit up.  
"Just give me the time and place Hofferson." Merida challenged. Hiccup gave me a look as the two started trash talking saying '_What have you done?' _We all rested a bit and just talked until the waitress placed a red drink in front of me.  
"Oh I didn't order this." I said.  
"This is from that gentleman at the bar." She pointed out. Everyone who was around me looked over to see a cute guy, maybe a few years older than me, wink and raise his glass.  
"Whoa there Elsa." Astrid cooed punching my arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"He's pretty hot." She answered and Hiccup immediately cleared his throat. "And you are too."  
"I think you should go for it Elsa." Merida chimed.  
"Come on guys." I sighed. "Let's be real."  
"We are! Go talk to him, or at least say thank you for the drink." Q suggested.  
"What is it anyway?" Merida asked. I took a small, cautious sip from the glass and the familiar flavour spread on my tongue.  
"Vodka cranberry." I said as the sweet fluid suddenly turned bitter in my mouth.  
"Classic." Q scoffed. "Can I have it?"  
"It could be laced with something." Julian stopped her.  
"But I don't think so. How would he spike it if he didn't make it?"  
"Either way I'm not drinking it." I sighed. "Whoever wants it can have it." I pushed the drink away and leaned into my seat.  
"Why not?" Q asked eyeing the glass down.  
"I don't like vodka cranberries." I partially lied. "Q if you want it just take it."  
"Yeah, he's gone anyway, so I call dibs." She said swiping the glass. I turned to scan the bar, but he was nowhere to be found.  
"How long was he gone for?" I asked.  
"Maybe five minutes. After you turned away from him he just walked out." Jul answered as he stopped Q from drinking my drink.  
"Hey guys, should we start heading out?" Anna asked our end of the table.  
"Yes please. I'm in the mood for dessert." Merida answered for all of us.  
"Little bakery by that place?" Kristoff suggested.  
"Oh my god yes!" Q agreed.  
"Bakery by what place?" I asked.  
"Ambrosia Bakes." Hiccup answered.  
"Oh I love that place!" Merida cheered.  
"They have some really good cake there." Astrid agreed.  
"I don't know if I can have a whole slice to myself right now." Hiccup groaned.  
"Split a MilkyWay?"  
"Deal." He smiled.  
"Wait, what's MilkyWay?" I asked them. Astrid looked at me like I was a stranger to her.  
"One of the best cakes I've ever had in my life." Julian explained. "Especially for people who live chocolate." At the mention of chocolate, my mouth started to drool despite the screaming pain of my stretching stomach. I noticed Astrid stiffen beside me in my peripherals. She looked like she just saw a ghost when she kicked me under the table.  
"Don't look now, but guess who's sitting over there." She whispered in my ear. I didn't have to see the silver hair to know exactly who she was talking about. I did, however, remember the burning sensation of his lips on my skin.  
"How long has he been here?" I asked without looking in that direction.  
"Maybe he came when we were eating, but he is looking in this direction she answered. I couldn't help myself, so I looked up. He was laughing at someone's joke or something before he glanced in my direction. I was the one to break it, looking down and blushing like a child.  
"Shall we start heading out Madames and Monsieurs?" Anna asked everyone once all the bills were paid. Everyone got up and I felt heart start to race seeing that the exit was right by Jack's table. Astrid grabbed my wrist to assure me it was okay once we started walking out. I felt his eyes on me as we walked by. Oh god why did he have this effect on me? I don't care for him, so why?  
"It's okay, we're outside." Astrid stopped my panicking.  
"Thanks." I breathed trying to calm my frantic body. Something was wrong. My body was shaking, my breath was shortened, and I was sweating even though I was cold.  
"Elsa? Are you okay?" my sister asked coming to my side.  
"Yeah." I croaked when my throat suddenly felt dry. "I think my pasta made me drowsy or I have some kind of food poisoning."  
"Do you want me to take you home?" she offered.  
"It's okay." I waved it off. "I'll be fine."  
"Elsa, you're looking more pale than you normally do." Merida pointed out feeling my forehead.  
"Maybe I should go home." I agreed once I felt my mouth start to salivate as if I was going to throw up.  
"We can walk you." Hiccup offered with Astrid by his side.  
"No, I'll be okay. I don't want to waste any of your time tonight. I'll feel bad for holding you guys back." I smiled, trying to mask the feeling of feeling like shit.  
"Are you sure?" I wasn't sure who said it because the pounding in my head was distracting me.  
"Yeah." I smiled. "Go on. My dorm is only a two blocks away anyway." My sister sighed and kissed my cheek.  
"Just text me if you need anything." She said. I nodded and departed away from the group. I wasn't lying when I said my dorm was only two blocks away, but the walk seemed longer because of my state. My body felt heavier after each step, I was feeling nauseous and sick, something was defiantly wrong. Thoughts started flashing through my brain trying to figure out what was happening to me. Food poisoning? No, I highly doubt it. Period sickness? I wasn't scheduled for another two weeks. Drinking? No. All I drank was water and… a sip of the vodka cranberry. Oh no.  
"Hey babe! I've been looking all over for you." Some guys voice said right beside me as an arm snaked around my waist. I already knew who was talking to me, but the drugs stopped me from screaming for help.  
"Tell me where you're headed next time so you don't worry me like that." He said loud enough for people walking by to hear. Soon enough, the drugs made my mind lose control of my entire body. I kept walking forward instead of turning towards my dorm building. Hid body basically guided me to where I was going to go. Reaching an alleyway, he lured me into the shadows.  
"You're going to be fucked so good." He whispered in my ear, leading me all the way into the alley. Once he reached the dead end, he took my wrists and bound them together with some kind of rope and pushed me against the wall. I tried to do whatever I could to fight back, but my body would do what it was told. I wanted to thrash and scream at the top of my lungs, but I remained as limp as a rag doll.  
He moved my hair from my neck and started to undo the button of my jeans. I just closed my eyes and waited for what was coming. Tears started to wield in my eyes as I felt his lips get at my neck and his hands start to pull my jeans down, then he wasn't on my anymore. I sunk down in the wall as my legs couldn't keep me up. The only thing I was able to do was lean my head on the wall and blink, changing what I saw each time I closed my eyes.  
_Blink._  
Two people were throwing punches at each other.  
_Blink. _  
One took the other by the neck and pinned him against the wall, punching him repeatedly.  
_Blink._  
They took the other and smashed their head against the brick wall.  
_Blink._  
I was looking up at the night sky, being carried away from the alley.  
_Blink._  
Pale face and silver hair.  
I wasn't able to open my eyes again after that, but I did feel this person lay me down on the soft surface an pulling a blanket over my body.

**_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not posting. Again school's tough, and i'm trying to find a job sooo yeah. Anywho I might keep to this pace i'm posting now until i get to my next semester. This semester has SUCH a high work load. Like OMG i don't even know how i'm doing it. Also keep in mind that Christmas is coming up, you know what that means. THE PROLOGUE IS GOING TO BE RELEASED! I'm still thinking about posting a preview, but if i do then check BHFH 'cause i might post it there. Hopefully i'll post again soon. We'll see what happens, Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	9. Chapter 7- Morning After

_"__Hey cutie!" a handsome guy greeted as I drank my fifth vodka cranberry of the night._  
_ "__Hi." I said back in a slightly seductive tone._  
_ "__Wanna dance?" he asked._  
_ "__Thanks, but I'm here with my friends." I said pointing behind me._  
_ "__You mean the couple making out?" he asked. I spun around to see Rick's lips attached to Theresa's. I should have known they were going to get together at some point, so this wasn't a really big surprise to me._  
_ "__Could you ask me that again?" I said turning back to him. He smiled._  
_ "__Would you like to dance with me?" he asked once more. I downed the rest of my drink and took his hand in mine._  
_ "__Yes, that would be lovely."_

I felt like lead. I was fully aware I was in another person's room, but gravity seemed to triple its force on me. On top of that, my head was pounding, my throat was dry and my chest felt stuffy. Every time I tried to take a breath, a wheeze escaped from me. I waited until I found the strength to force my eye lids open.  
I clearly wasn't in my room; dark blue walls and no pictures, this was a boys room. The ceiling light wasn't bright enough to blind me, so I could still see there was darkness outside. This room seemed vaguely familiar, like I've been here before. I forced myself to sit up the best I could, but I ended up leaning my head on the headboard. I'm not sure how long I was lying like that for, but I heard footsteps outside before someone stepped into the room. His deep blue eyes saw me and he chuckled.  
"Good morning Queeny." Jack smiled walking towards the bed.  
"Morning." I croaked trying to sit up properly. Jack set down what he was holding on his dresser and helped me properly lean in the headboard. He took a seat by the bed while my body started to come to its senses once again. I could tell he was waiting for me to break the silence, so I did.  
"So… what happened to me?" I asked not looking at me.  
"You were… drugged." He hesitated as he handed me a glass of water. Even though I was shaking, I took it and gulped down more water than I intended to.  
"And you were attacked." He finished. I sat just letting that fact sit in. My body suddenly went cold as tears started to build up in my eyes. I brought my knees into my chest and cried into myself.  
"Hey." Jack said softly. "Uh, I'm not how to do this. But you should remember that you're safe and you weren't-"  
"Thank you." I interrupted him.  
"What?"  
"Thank you Jack." I sniffled looking at him, he gave me a small smile and just shrugged.  
"It really was no problem." He waved it off. I chuckled in astonishment.  
"Why do you do this?" I asked.  
"Do what?"  
"You clearly hate me, but fake it for god knows why. So why would you risk yourself to save someone you loath?" Jack looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Seriously? I thought it was obvious." He answered. When I didn't give an answer, he leaned back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Look Elsa. Just because I'm a jerk to you, doesn't necessarily mean I want anything bad to happen to you." He replied. My brows knit together hearing him say something unexpected.  
"You called me Elsa." I pointed out. He stiffened at the realization.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." He chuckled. I leaned back into the headboard not really knowing where to go from here. Wow, for the first time in forever I don't have a plan.  
"So what happens now?" I asked him.  
"Being totally honest here, I have no idea." He replied.  
"Wha-" I was cut off by the sudden pounding in my head. My hand instantly flew to my head, failing to stop it.  
"Lie down." Jack instructed. I slipped back onto my back and felt my hand be replaced by the warmth cloth. I sighed as the pounding began to subside.  
"Thank you… again." I smiled with my eyes closed.  
"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. I turned to say something else to him, and that's when I got a really good look at Jack. His right cheek was bruised and he had a cut on his lower lip.  
"Jack." I winced trying to sit up. He helped me sit, but when he pulled away I held him by his shirt.  
"Sit down." I instructed. He hesitated, but sat down on the edge of the bed. I took the towel that was on my head and dipped it in the bowl of warm water that was on his nightstand.  
"What are you doing?" he asked as I rang the towel out. i didn't answer, instead I pressed the towel to the cut on his lip. He flinched, but moved no more. I continued to clean the wound or provide some soothing to his bruises on his cheek and neck. When I looked up, he was looking at me, as if he was studying me.  
"You don't have to-"he started.  
"No. Let me." I murmured getting the cut on his left brow bone. He winced, causing him to grab my wrist and stop me.  
"Sorry, I-"  
"It's okay." He huffed and collected himself. His eyes gazed into mine, looking at directly at me as his grip on my wrist loosened. Normally I would have dropped my eyes to break the connection, but something about him made me stay. One of his hands rose to graze my jaw line. His touch ignited something in me, making my heart race and my fingers go cold. Getting shivers down my spine as another twangy feeling moved throughout my entire body. I tilted my head up and he leaned in. his nose brushed against mine and I could feel his breath on my face, but he stopped before anything else happened. He just leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.  
"Sorry." He murmured closing his eyes.  
"It's okay." I assured him taking one of his hands.  
"I just don't think it's the right time, especially after-"  
"I know." I interrupted. "I get it. That's actually really sweet of you." I rubbed circles in his skin, noticing his split and bloodied knuckles. I ran the warm, damp cloth over them; gently so he wouldn't be in any pain. I continued to help clean him, but I realized how fresh some of his wounds were.  
"How long ago did it happen?" I asked.  
"Maybe six hours ago." He guessed. "It is 4 AM so I guess it was six hours ago. " I felt my heart stop… I had to get out of here before anyone else found out what happened.  
"I have to get home." I said. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and forced myself to stand on my feet. I didn't even last a second on my own before I felt myself topple over. My head would have hit the dresser if Jack hadn't caught me.  
"You're not going anywhere right now." He said as he lay me back down on the bed. "Sleep. I can take you home tomorrow morning." He pulled the blanket back over me. Before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist.  
"Stay." I practically whispered. "Please." He probably thought the drugs were still in my system, but I just didn't want to be alone right now. He hesitated, but broke my grip to shut the light off. He crawled into bed with me, keeping a distance between us but still faced me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me.  
"Yeah." I murmured before shutting my eyes. Before I was fully dragged into sleep once more I felt him move some hair from my face.  
"Sleep well Elsa… I'll protect you." He whispered before I was pulled down into a world with just me and Jack.

I woke up because of the voices behind the door. I still felt drowsy, but I'm used to walking it off once I got my day started. I was about to sit up and stretch when I felt the weight of an arm resting on my hip. I came to my senses seeing I was almost pressed right up against Jack while he was sleeping soundly right next to me.  
Maybe I could lift his arm and shimmy out of his grip. I lightly grabbed his wrist and started to roll away from him, but then the guitar solo from R U Mine blared in his room.  
"Crap." Jack murmured as he snapped up and forced himself awake to answer his phone on the dresser. "Hello?... Yeah, sorry. I just woke up… Yeah I'm still coming… Maybe an hour or so… Okay I'll see you then… I know." He ended the call and set his phone back down.  
"Should I go?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"No, no. You can stay if you want, but I have to go." He answered sitting on the bed. "I, uh, have a thing."  
"I get it." I said starting to stretch. Outside I heard some clattering of pans and plates… Hiccup was awake.  
"Crap. He can't see me." I groaned/panicked.  
"I can tell you when the coast is clear." Jack suggested. "He has a pretty regular morning routine, on the weekends too."  
"Then what would he be doing now?"  
"He just finished his breakfast, now he's going to shower." He said. Sure enough, we heard doors shut and water start running.  
"I think that's my cue to go." I said getting up. Jack got my purse from his computer desk and took my phone from it.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed trying to reach for it. He moved away and started typing, but then handed it to me.  
"Password." He demanded. Confused, I unlocked my phone and handed it back to him. He frantically typed something then gave it back to me.  
"Let's go." He said opening the door and handing me my purse. Jack peeked out the door and motioned for me to follow him. He even brought me out of his dorm and to the elevator. We stood in silence once I pressed the button to call the elevator, but I needed to say something.  
"Thank you Jack." I said looking into his eyes.  
"You said that already." He chuckled.  
"I know, but I feel like I can't thank you enough."  
"Thant's because you don't need to." he said as the elevator dinged open. "You've already done enough." I nodded and stepped into the elevator without breaking eye contact. Just before the doors closed, he stopped them.  
"Just promise me one thing Elsa." He proposed holding the door open.  
"Depends on the promise." I smiled.  
"Promise that you'll message me when you get home." He said. That's when I realized-  
"You put your number in my phone didn't you?" I questioned. He pursed his lips as he answered with a nod.  
"Promise me." He repeated once more. I seriously wondered why he found this to be so important, but I agreed with him the same way I make promises, or used to make promises with my sister.  
"Really?" he questioned my gesture.  
"Just between us right?" I asked. "It's called a pinkie promise."  
"I know what it's called. I used to make them with my sister all the time." He groaned. I stood my ground, waiting. Despite the expression he had on his face, he wrapped his pinkie around mine.  
"I promise to message you when I get home." I said before I broke the bond. He allowed the doors to close, but before they did I swear I saw him smile at me.

"You have to be stealthy." I whispered to myself as I slowly pout the key into the lock.  
"She can't see you." I turned the key slowly and opened the door. I peeked my head inside to make sure nobody was in the common room. As a precaution, I went on my hands and knees as soon as I shut the door. I crawled behind the couch and as soon as I ran out of space I got to my feet. I just passed the kitchen and was two steps away from my room when-  
"Elsa?" a guy's voice said right behind me. My whole body froze in place as panic began to flow in my veins. I slowly turned around to see the figure who had busted me.  
"Kristoff?" I tried keeping my voice straight. We stared at each other confused for a while; me with my key still in hand and him with his glass of water and messy hair.  
"I, uh… stayed over." He blushed.  
"I can see that." I nodded. Crap, now I have to lie too.  
"I was… out." Not really a lie, but not really the truth either.  
"With someone else I suppose." He added; Yeah… kind of. I don't know if I should tell him the truth, or just make up some stupid excuse. Forget it.  
"Just don't tell Anna, please." I pleaded. "This isn't what it looks like."  
"I was going to say the same thing."" He added. "The 'it's not what it looks like' part. Not the 'don't tell Anna' part."  
"Good to know." I nodded feeling a little relief. "This never happened."  
"This never happened." He agreed. I turned away and walked into my room. I shut the door and just flopped down on my bed. Too much has happened in such a short period of time, both physically and emotionally… and it was only 9 AM on a Saturday. I rolled onto my back and felt my phone fall out of my pocket, reminding me of what I forgot to do.  
"When my phone flashed one, his contact immediately came on the screen. What should I say to him? 'Hey I made it home.' No. 'All is good in the hood?' Oh god no.  
_This is me keeping my promise._ I texted and sent without another thought. I put my phone don and forced myself off my bed to go and change my cloths. Once glance in the mirror and I immediately wanted to crawl into a hole. Did I really look like this when I was caught by Kristoff? My smudged mascara and lipstick seriously didn't help his image of me. As I tried to calm myself down and began wiping my make-up off, my phone dinged.  
_Good to know a Queen keeps her promises ;)_  
_Well you know a Queen is always loyal, especially to her suitors. _I hit the send button and immediately wanted to take it back; that didn't sound like what I meant to say. To my surprise, he texted back almost immediately.  
_Lol okay there Your Majesty. _I smiled as I typed what I really meant to say.  
_I still have to pay you back for last night. Seriously._  
_Stop this madness. You don't owe me anything._  
_Yes I do._ I waited for his response, just looking at the ceiling.  
_Fine. Meet me at Ambrosia Bakes tomorrow 8 PM. _I smiled.  
_Promise? *hold up pinkie* _Oh god why did I text that? What kind of effect does this guy have on me? I act so childish when I'm around him. When his response came, I couldn't help but feel the happiness make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.  
_*wraps pinkie around yours* Promise ;)_

**_Hey guys! Sorry i haven;t really been posting because school's getting in the way. However you'll be happy to hear my Christmas break is coming soon. That would most likely mean that i will be writing loads more... or maybe not. it really depends on what i have planned this break. i have mentioned that i was going to post a preview of BHFH, and i did! it's ridiculously short but i don;t want to give anything away so it had to be. You can find it on any site that has Beware His Frozen Heart; it's the last chapter there. You, hopefully i can give another update soon! Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


End file.
